PRINCESS
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: SasuSakuItaRin [AU] " Kalaupun aku mencari seseorang, yang kucari bukan kau." /"...aku akan datang untuk mengambilnya lagi." /"Menikmati berbicara dengan istriku?"/" … dan sepertinya, dia lebih nyaman saat berada disampingku. Aku dapat melihat wajah ketakutan saat melihatmu." Ejeknya./ Chapter 5 : Bertemu Kembali/Family/Romance/ Drama/ DLDR, RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Biiancast Rodith**

**Warning!**

**Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kalau tokoh dalam fic ini OOC sangat. Typo(s), EYD tidak beraturan. **

**Apapun pairingnya yang penting jalan ceritanya :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hariku terasa sangat menyenangkan dan membahagiakan. Beban yang selama ini kami pikul, tidak terasa berat karena kami saling bahu-membahu. Keluarga kami memang tidak termasuk dalam kaum bangsawan. Karena itu kerjasama sangat dibutuhkan di keluarga kami.

Namaku, Haruno Sakura. Anak bungsu Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi. Usiaku sebentar lagi akan menginjak 22 tahun. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik dari penampilanku selain jidat yang cukup lebar dan rambut yang berwarna merah muda. Jika orang lain berkata itu kelemahanku, aku justru bangga dengan keduanya. Itu membuatku berbeda dengan yang lainnya dan aku bersyukur kepada Kami-sama telah membuatku berbeda dengan orang lain.

Konohagakure. Desa ini terkenal dengan hasil buminya. Desa yang memiliki harta karung yang sangat luas. Sayangnya penduduk desa yang tinggal di desa ini, tidak menggunakan tanahnya yang subur dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Kata ayah, lima belas tahun yang lalu—tepatnya saat aku berumur 7 tahun, kami pindah ke desa ini— desa Konohagakure tidak seperti sekarang ini. Dulu desa Konoha—begitulah masyarakat di sini menyebut nama desa ini— seperti hutan belantara. Dimana masyarakatnya hidup dalam kemiskinan dan tidak mempunyai pekerjaan. Yang mereka tahu hanya meminta-minta kepada pengunjung yang datang dan bahkan mereka berani untuk mencuri.

Melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini, membuat hati ayahku tergerak untuk menjadikan desa Konohagakure menjadi desa yang makmur, maju dan masyarakatnya sejahtera. Awalnya banyak yang menentang dan memojokkan ayah. Tapi, tidak sedikit juga yang tidak setuju dengan pendapat ayah.

Ayah banyak mengajarkan kepada masyarakat desa cara bercocok tanam yang baik dan benar dan cara mengelolah tanah agar tetap subur.

Menjadi seorang petani itu, tidak hanya membutuhkan tenaga yang kuat, tapi diperlukan juga modal yang besar. Mengingat kembali kondisi keuangan masyarakat Konoha ini sangat memprihatinkan, ayah memberikan mereka modal awal secara cuma-cuma.

Uang yang digunakan ayah untuk modal penduduk desa pasti mengeluarkan modal yang sangat besar. Entah darimana ayah memperoleh modal yang besar itu, beliau tidak pernah memberitahu kami.

Karena kebijaksanaan dan usaha ayah untuk memajukan desa ini, masyarakat di sini menjadikan ayah sebagai kepala desa. Sebenarnya ayah menolak tawaran masyarakat di sini. Tapi, penduduk di sini tetap memaksa dan ayah pun menerima tawaran mereka.

Awal ayah menjadi kepala desa, ayah turun tangan langsung menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang dihadapi masyarakatnya dan desa Konoha berlahan-lahan bangkit menjadi desa yang maju dan berkembang sesuai dengan yang ayah harapkan.

Di Konohagakure, anak petani dilarang bersekolah selain anak dari kaum bangsawan. Berbeda sekali dengan tempat kami dulu, Kirigakure. Entah itu anak petani atau bangsawan bisa mengemban pendidikan di sekolah, walaupun sekolahnya di pisah. Setidaknya, anak-anaknya dapat mengenal huruf dan angka.

Jika di Kirigakure dipimpin oleh seorang Mizukage, di Konoha dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage. Setelah kita memasuki perbatasan antara Kiri dan Konoha, maka kita harus terlebih dulu melapor kepada suruhan Hokage—suruhan Hokage biasanya kami sebut dengan ANBU— yang bertugas diperbatasan itu. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari pemimpin mereka, barulah bisa menetap di desa ini.

Sementara ayah sibuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai kepala desa, maka aku dan kak Karin hanya bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah dan berkebun di belakang rumah karena memang hanya itu yang bisa kami lakukan setiap harinya.

Umurku dengan kak Karin hanya berbeda dua tahun saja. Kak Karin adalah sosok kakak yang paling kubanggakan. Sifat keibuan ada pada diri kakakku. Aku yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, dapat merasakan dari sosok kak Karin. Dan kak Karin adalah orang yang paling mengerti kami.

Disaat kami sedang berada dalam masalah, entah itu sedang bersedih, kesal, dan kesusahan, kak Karin yang paling bisa diandalkan. Bukan hanya saat kesusahan saja kak Karin ada, saat merasa sedang senang juga kak Karin ada. Justru kak Karin lebih mementingkan kami daripada mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Karena itu, aku berharap semoga kak Karin menemukan sosok pria yang bertanggung jawan dan dapat melindungi dan menjaga kakakku.

Ayah dan kak Karin, merupakan orang-orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku. Mereka berdua adalah motivasiku untuk bisa bertahan melewati pahitnya hidup. Bahkan aku rela menggantikan nyawa dan kebahagianku, kalau itu memang bisa membuat mereka berdua bahagia.

"Sedang melamunkan apa, Saku?" kak Karin datang menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di undakan batu belakang rumah kami.

Menjelang senja seperti ini, adalah saat-saat yang paling kunanti-nantikan disetiap sorenya. Aku dapat menikmati keindahan alam yang ada di depanku. Langit yang berwarna jingga, burung-burung yang terbang kembali ke sarangnya, dan detik-detik matahari kembali keperaduan, menjadi kenikmatan tersendiri untukku.

Aku menahan napas untuk sesaat."Tidak melamunkan apa-apa, kak." Jawabku bohong sambil memperhatikan matahari yang akan kembali ke peraduan.

"Jangan coba untuk membohongiku ya, Saku." Sebentar kulirik ke arah kak Karin. Kedua tangan kak Karin berada di pinggang ramping miliknya. Sepertinya kak Karin jengah menghadapi sikapku jika sudah tidak jujur kepadanya. " Dirimu paling tidak bisa membohongiku… Dan kau tahu itu. " Benarkan apa kataku. Kak Karin memang paling tidak bisa dibohongi karena dia paling tahu kalau kami sudah berubah sikap seperti sekarang ini.

Awalnya pandanganku lebih fokus ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam, tapi kini gundangan tanah yang ada di bawah kakiku jauh lebih menarik. Jika sudah seperti ini, biasanya aku akan menundukkan kepalaku karena merasa bersalah telah membohongi kakakku. "Aku hanya tidak ingin jauh dari ayah dan kakak." Pada akhirnya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Karena tidak ada gunanya juga aku membohongi kakakku. Karena aku yakin, dia pasti akan memaksaku untuk berbicara.

"Saku, kita pasti akan selalu bersama sayang." Dapat kurasakan tubuh kakakku yang merengkuh tubuhku dari samping. Dia berikan aku pelukkan hangat dan menenangkan. Entah kenapa pelukkan Karin terasa sangat jauh. Tapi kutekan perasaan itu sejauh mungkin. Aku tidak ingin pelukkan hangat kak Karin hilang. Aku ingin terus di peluk seperti ini.

"Tapi, kalau kak Karin nanti menikah, aku dan ayah akan tinggal berdua saja di sini." Kataku sambil menatap ke langsung ke dua bola mata merah _ruby _milik kak Karin. Tiba-tiba tawa renyah milik kak Karin membelah kesunyian di antara kami berdua. "Sakura. Kau itu bukan anak kecil lagi. Usiamu saja sudah 21 tahun," Sepertinya kakakku sangat gemas melihatku yang jadi manja seperti ini. Kutepis kedua tangan kakakku yang menarik pipiku gemas. "Dan kau juga akan menikah." Mendengar perkataan Kak Karin, aku langsung mengerucutkan bibirku ke depan.

"Sudah jangan manyun. Ayo kita masuk. Sudah malam. Sebentar lagi ayah akan pulang."

Kupandang sekelilingku. Ternyata warna langit sore yang menjadi warna kesukaanku, sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Sejauh mata memandang hanya kegelapan yang terlihat. Bahkan suara-suara binatang malam sudah berkeluaran mencari makan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemericik air sungai saja yang mengalir. Saatnya makan malam harus disiapkan dan aku bergegas masuk rumah untuk membantu kak Karin menyiapkannya.

Menu makan malam yang ada di hadapan kami tidak ada yang _special_. Hanya ada nasi kare, ikan bakar dan sup kepiting saja. Yang special itu, karena aku masih dapat makan bersama dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi malam ini. Itu sudah membuat semuanya terasa sempurna.

"Kenapa ayah makannya sedikit sekali?"

Mendengar perkataan kak Karin, pandanganku pun tertuju ke ayah. Kuperhatikan dari tadi, ayah memang seperti tidak bersemangat dan selera makan, padahal sudah ada sup kepiting merupakan menu kesukaan ayah. Bahkan tidak biasanya ayah melamun seperti ini di meja makan. Ada apa sebenarnya? "Apa ayah sakit?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membebankan ayah? " Ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang khawatir, kak Karin juga dapat merasakan kalau ayah sangat berbeda malam ini.

"Tidak ada, nak." Ayah menunjukkan senyumnya kepada kami, agar aku dan kak Karin tidak perlu khawatir. "Kalian makanlah. Ayah tadi sudah makan bersama di rumah keluarga Akimichi ."

Melihat ayah yang seperti ini, membuat kami justru semakin khawatir. Karena tidak biasanya ayah seperti ini. Kalaupun ayah punya masalah, ayah pasti pura-pura senang dihadapan kami.

"Mungkin ayah sedang kelelahan." Hibur kak Karin dan berpikir positif. "Setelah ini, bantu kakak ya Saku." Aku hanya memberikan anggukan kecil menyetujui perkataan kak Karin.

Disaat aku dan kak Karin sedang sibuk dapur mencuci piring kotor, terdengar suara keramaian arah pintu depan rumah kami.

"Haruno… Keluarlah!"

Aku dan kak Karin terperanjat kaget mendengar ketukan pintu yang diketuk tidak sabaran. Teriakan dan ketukan pintu itu kembali terdengar dan kali ini semakin keras. Tidak ingin membuat tamu kami menunggu lama, kuberanikan diriku untuk membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan tamu ayah masuk.

"Sakura, biar kakak saja yang membuka pintunya." Kata Karin mencoba untuk menahanku untuk membuka pintu. Kak Karin kini berada dihadapanku dan aku hanya bisa mengekori kak Karin. Semakin mendekati pintu, suara keributan tadi, semakin terdengar sangat jelas.

"Haruno… Kami tahu kau berada di dalam. Cepat kelaur atau kami akan mendobrak pintunya."

Begitu kak Karin membuka pintunya semakin lebar, alangkah kangetnya kami melihat beberapa pria yang memiliki tubuh besar yang berjubah awan merah berdiri tegap di depan pintu rumah kami.

"Mana, Haruno Kizashi?"

"A-ayah, sedang istirahat." Suara kak Karin terdengar bergetar saat menjawab pertanyaan pria yang memiliki banyak tindik di wajahnya dan memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna _orange_ yang tepat berdiri dihadapan kami.

"Panggil dia, ke sini!"

"Ada apa, ini?" Seluruh pandangan kami kini hanya tertuju ke arah ayah yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Sepertinya ayah mengenali pria-pria ini. Tapi ada hubungan apa ayah dengan mereka? Melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini, aku semakin khawatir dan cemas.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga, Haruno." Lelaki yang memiliki banyak tindik itu, kembali angkat bicara. "Kami datang untuk menangih janjimu. "

Seketika wajah ayah berubah warna menjadi lebih pucat saat mendengar perkataan pria itu. "Kita bicara di luar saja." Sekilas ayah melirik ke arah kami. Aku tahu, ayah tidak ingin membuat kami cemas, karena itu mengajak mereka berbicara di halaman rumah.

Entah janji apa yang ayah berikan kepada mereka, sampai mereka mau repot-repot datang ke rumah malam-malam seperti ini. Tapi yang pasti, sepertinya janji itu sangat penting dan sangat tertutup.

Rasa ingin tahuku yang besar menuntutku untuk mencuri dengar permbicaraan ayah dengan mereka. Terlebih aku sangat penasaran dengan isi perjanjian itu. Perasaanku sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa tenang. Entah kenapa, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keselamatan ayah. Kulihat juga kak Karin juga sangat khwatir, karena sejak ayah mengajak pria-pria betubuh kekar itu keluar, kak Karin hanya duduk diam dikursinya sambil meremas sapu tangan yang ada dipangkuannya. Sementara aku sendiri, sibuk mondar-mandir seperti seorang suami menunggu persalinan sang istri.

Tidak sengaja pandanganku ke halaman depan dan betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat ayah dipukuli oleh pria-pria bertubuh kekar yang ada disekelilingnya.

Tidak terima ayahku diperlakukan seperti itu, aku berlari dengan sangat sangat cepat ke halaman rumah kami dan masuk ke tengah-tengah kerumunan tersebut. "Apa yang telah kalian lakukan kepada ayahku?" Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku sangat takut melawan mereka. Tapi, anak mana yang terima melihat ayahnya dipukuli beramai-ramai di hadapannya. Kutekan rasa takutku, demi melindungi ayah.

Entah yang mana perkataanku yang lucu, yang pasti mereka semua menertawakanku. "Asal kautahu saja. Hutang ayahmu sudah menumpuk, dan dia tidak sanggup untuk membayarnya."

Jantungku beberapa detik berhenti saat mendengarnya. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Akhir-akhir ini ayah memang lebih sering mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Bahkan ayah juga sangat jarang ikut tertawa bersama kami. Ternyata janji inilah yang membuat ayah terasa jauh dari kami. Ayah yang selama ini tenang, justru memiliki beban yang sangat berat. Tapi tunggu dulu! Harusnya mereka memberikan ayah batas waktu terlebih dahulu untuk membayar hutangnya. Bukannya langsung menggebuki ayah seperti ini.

Kuperhatikan wajah ayah sudah babak belur seperti ini. Ayah tersenyum untuk meyakinkanku bahwa ayah baik-baik saja.

"Harusnya kalian memberikan kelonggaran dulu. Bukannya langsung melakukan kekerasan seperti ini."

"Kenapa lama sekali Pein?"

Pria-pria bertubuh besar dihadapanku tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara seseorang terdengar dari dalam tandu.

"Maaf tuan. Putri bungsu Haruno menghalangi kami."

Sekarang aku semakin bingung. Awalnya kupikir ayah bermasalah dengan pria yang memiliki tindakan itu. Mengingat dirinyalah yang selalu berbicara. Ternyata seseorang yang didalam tandulah yang menjadi atasan mereka,

Sosok yang ada didalam tandu itu keluar dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang tidak kalah besarnya dari pengawal-pengawalnya. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, dan tatapan matanya yang tajam saat beradu dengan dengan kedua bola mataku. Dan itu membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

_**A/N :**_ _Akhirnya Bii buat fict baru, sementara Bii masih memiliki hutang fict. Daripada Bii pusing karena idenya selalu mengalir, jadi Bii buat aja. Hehehe _

_Sedikit pemberitahuan ya minna. Disini bukan zaman Edo tapi Bii buat latarnya di desa. Karena Bii suka suasana desa yang masih sejuk, dan asri. _

_Soal pair, Jujur Bii masih bingung mau bikin SasuSaku, ItaSaku, SasuKarin, ItaKarin. Dan yang pasti salah satu pair bakalan ada cinta segitiga dan satu pair bakalan adem adem ayem, tanpa ada pengganggu. :D _

_Rencananya Bii juga mau buat, setiap chapter ganjil itu Sakura POV dan chapter genap Karin POV. Atau lebih bagus semuanya Sakura POV. Dan jujur Bii masih bingung. Karena itu Bii butuh sarannya readers. _

_Demikian dulu deh cuap-cuapnya Bii. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya minna :D Jangan lupa buat RnR. XD_

_Sign. _

**Biiancast Rodith [04252014]**


	2. Chapter 2 : Perjanjian

Sosok yang ada di dalam tandu itu keluar dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang tidak kalah besarnya dari pengawal-pengawalnya. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, dan tatapan matanya yang tajam saat beradu pandang dengan kedua bola mataku. Dan itu membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya."

Ada apa denganku? Ada apa dengan tubuhku? Aku tidak pernah merasa setakut ini saat melihat mata lelaki preman di jalanan. Tapi dengan bola mata yang layaknya seperti batu pualam itu, nyaliku menciut seketika. Bahkan untuk membentaknya saja, aku sudah tidak sanggup.

Sebenarnya, ada apa ini? Kenapa dia bisa membuatku setakut ini hanya dengan kedua bola mata _onyx_ miliknya? Dan, siapa sebenarnya lelaki menakutkan itu? Bagaimana bisa, ayah berhubungan dengan lelaki ini? Firasatku mengatakan, bakalan ada bencana besar yang akan terjadi saat ini juga. Dan, apapun itu, _Kami-sama lindungi kami._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : [ Sakura x Sasuke ] [ Karin x Itachi]**

**Story © Biiancast Rodith**

**Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kalau tokoh dalam fic ini OOC sangat. Typo(s), EYD tidak beraturan, dan jauh dari kata bagus.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Perjanjian**

* * *

"Ter-ternyata, kau pimpinan mereka," Walau sebenarnya rasa takut lebih menguasai diri saat ini, tapi untuk melindungi ayah, akan aku buang jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Asalkan aku tidak melihat ke arah mata lelaki itu.

Kupikir setelah kutanya seperti itu, lelaki yang tepat berdiri di hadapanku itu akan menjawab perkataanku. Ingin rasanya aku melihat mimik wajahnya untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Tapi mata itu. Mata sekelam gelapnya malam itu, seakan mampu menarik kendali tubuh dan pikiranku.

"Tidak kuduga, ternyata kalian hanyalah lelaki berotot yang hanya besar di badan saja. Dan kalian juga, hanya beraninya dengan masyarakat lemah seperti kami." Entah bagaimana bisa aku bisa berucap seperti ini. Semoga saja, kalimat tadi, bukan kalimat terakhir yang akan kuucapkan. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, tidak ada sedikipun kata yang salah dari perkataan yang kuucapkan barusan. Mereka memang pantas mendapatkan cacian seperti itu. Kuharap saat ini juga, _Kami-sama _mengabulkan doaku.

"Kalian pikir – "

"Hentikan Sakura!"

Aku mendengar jelas suara kak Karin yang berasal dari belakangku, seakan mulai jengah dengan sikapku. "Jangan diteruskan."

Kulirik sekilas ke belakang. Saat itu juga kedua mataku terbelalak melihat wajah ayah yang sudah berdebu dibasahi dengan cairan berbau anyir. Sementara wajah kak Karin putih pucat karena diliputi dengan rasa takut dan khawatir. Tidak ada satupun diantara kami yang berani melawan pimpinan mereka. Ayah yang sudah bicara baik-baik saja, mereka tanggapi dengan kekerasan. Apa aku harus melawan mereka? Mustahil, Sakura.

"Pein… beritahu seberapa banyak hutang yang dimiliki Haruno,"

Suara itu kenapa terdengar sangat kejam di telingaku. Baru kali ini aku tidak bertatapan dengan lawan bicaraku. Dan tadi dia memerintah seseorang untuk memberitahu kami seberapa besar hutang ayah? Ya, aku dan kak Karin harus tahu seberapa banyak uang yang dipinjam ayah dari mereka.

"Dan kalau kalian sudah tahu, apa kalian berdua bisa melunasinya mala mini juga?" Kulirik sekilas kearah lelaki kejam yang berdiri di hadapanku ini. Wajah itu menyeringai seakan mengejek dan merendahkan kami.

"Beritahu…" Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, keberanianku muncul. " Beritahu kamii, seberapa banyak."

"Baiklah. Ayahmu meminjam uang tuan kami sebanyak 500.000 yen."

Ternyata lelaki menakutkan itu bukan pimpinan-nya. Tapi… apa katanya barusan? 500.000 yen? Kaget. Tentu saja. Dan untuk apa ayah meminjam uang sebanyak itu? Bagaimana kami harus membayar uang sebanyak itu? Menjual rumah dan kebun saja, hanya bisa melunasi seperempatnya saja.

Wajahku berpaling saat mendengar dentupan keras di tanah. Dapat kulihat dengan sangat jelas, ayah jatuh tergeletak di tanah dan kak Karin mencoba untuk menyadarkan ayah. "Ayah… sadarlah." Dapat kurasakan kalau kak Karin sama terguncangnya denganku. Dapat kulihat air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipi kakak.

'_Kak Karin, ayah bertahanlah. Sebisaku, akan kucoba bicara dengan mereka.'_ Ucapku penuh keyakin di dalam hati.

"Tuan. Berikan kami waktu seminggu untuk melunasinya."

"Tidak."

"Kumohon tuan." Saat ini tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan ego dan harga diri. Bagaimana cara agar masalah ini cepat selesai, segalanya akan kulakukan. Salah satunya berlutut di hadapan lelaki yang berdiri tegak dihapanku ini – yang sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu namanya siapa. Bahkan kalau dia memberikan kami kesempatan, aku tidak akan sungkan untuk mencium kakinya.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya, kami memberikan ayahmu kesempatan. Kali ini, tidak ada lagi kesempatan."

"Aku ingin bukti. Bukti kalau ayahku, meninjam uang sebanyak itu dari kalian." Tantangku penuh percaya diri. Karena aku yakin, ayah meminjam uang itu tanpa pikir panjang dulu. Apa lagi berani meminjam uang dari mereka.

"Maksudmu, kami salah orang. Begitu?"

"Ingat tuan. Bahwa yang namanya manusia, tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan." Dengan percaya diri, aku menyeringai kepada lelaki itu.

"Perlihatkan kepadanya."

Lelaki yang wajahnya penuh dengan tindikan itu mendekatiku dan memberikanku secarik kertas tipis. Dapat kulihat kata demi kata isi kertas itu dan mataku terbelalak saat membaca dan melihat tanda tangan ayah tertera di sana.

Sebelum tangan pemilik rambut berwarna _orange_ itu meraih surat perjanjian itu, dengan secepat kilat aku masukkan kertas itu kedalam mulutku, mengunyah dan menelannya untuk memusnahkan buktinya.

"Sekarang sudah tidak ada bukti kalau ayahku meminjam uang dari kalian. Pergilah." Setelah aku mengatakannya, aku menjauhi lelaki berambut hitam itu dan membantu kak Karin membopong tubuh ayah ke rumah. Tapi, belum ada selangkah kami berjalan, aku mendengar lelaki itu berbicara, "Sayang sekali. Karena kami punya beberapa lembar lagi surat perjanjian yang ditandatangani oleh ayahmu."

"Apa maumu tuan?" Tanyaku dengan penuh amarah.

"Bakar rumahnya!"

A…apa? Katanya bakar? Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan siapa aku bicara. Rasa takut yang sedari tadi membungkusku, hilang entah kemana. Aku menampar wajah lelaki itu sangat keras. Aku yakin, pukulanku tadi hanya elusan untuknya karena sedikitpun wajahnya tidak berpaling.

"TIDAAAAKKKK! AYAAH… AYAH… BANGUNLAH! RUMAH KITA SUDAH TIDAK ADA LAGI! AYAAAHH JANGAN MATI DULU. KUMOHON!"

Ayah… ayah mati? Kami-sama, apa lagi sekarang? Kududukkan di samping ayah. Aku sudha tidak memikirkan pakaianku lagi. Saat ini yang paling utama adalah ayahku.

Jika saat ini kak Karin hanya bisa menangis histeris di samping kanan ayah, aku memelakukan pertolongan pertama, yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh tabib. Aku mencek denyut nadi ayah dan melakukan napas buatan. Mungkin ayah sudah tidak sanggup lagi menjalani dunia yang kejam ini. Ayah, pergi meninggalkan kami terlalu sangat cepat.

Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan mereka. Aku sudah gak perduli lagi dengan rumah kami yang sudah menjadi puing-puing debu. Hanya satu yang kubutuhkan saat ini. Ayah.

Aku masih belum sanggup menghadapi hari-hariku tanpa kasih seorang ayah. Aku masih ingin di manja ayah, _kami-sama. _Ayah sudah tidak ada, rumah sudah dibakar. Aku dan kak Karin, akan tinggal dimana _Kami-sama_? Dan orang yang harus bertanggung jawab adalah dia. Lelaki berhati dingin yang gak punya hati itu harus menghidupkan ayahku. Tidak perduli bagaimana caranya.

"Hidupkan kembali ayahku brengsek!" Aku memukuli tubuh bagian depan pria itu. Tidak perduli itu akan melukainya. Hanya beberapa pukulan saja yang dia terima dariku, karena pada saat itu aku merasakan sakit di tengkukku dan berlahan-lahan kesadaranku hilang. Tangisan kak Karin saja yang masih jelas kudengar. Setelah itu gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung terdengar merdu di kedua indra pendengaranku dan menimbulkan efek yang luar biasa untukku. Suara alam seperti ini sangat nyaman kurasakan karena dapat melonggarkan saraf-saraf yang sempat menegang.

Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak menikmati keadaan sekitarku, seperti saat ini. Bahkan tatapi yang menjadi alasku tidur sekarag ini, terasa jauh lebih empuk. Serasa tidur di atas kasur.

'_Kemana suara kicauan burung-burung tadi? Suara berisik apa itu? Kenapa yang terdengar menjadi langkah-langkah kaki? Apa ayah dan kak Karin sudah bangun? Tapi seingatku tadi malam… apa aku hanya bermimpi? Semoga saja.'_

Semakin kucoba untuk tidur dan kembali masuk kea lam mimpi, langkah-langkah kaki itu justru mengganggu tidur nyamanku. Seseorang sepertinya masuk ke kamarku, mendengar suara pintu yang didorong terbuka. Aku tersenyum tipis dalam tidurku. Aku yakin yang membuka itu pasti kakakku – mengingat di rumah ini hanya kak Karin yang sering membangunkanku. Sebelum kak Karin sempat membangunkanku, akan kubuat kakak terkejut .

Seperti kak Karin mulai mendekatiku. Satu … Dua… Ti— " Nona… bangun"

Niatku untuk mengejutkan kak Karin batal, saat mendengar kak Karin memanggilku Nona. Tidak ingin dipanggil nona – karena teresan kekanak-kanakan menurutku – kusibakkan selimut yang empuk yang telah melindungiku dari dinginnya malam.

Kemana perginya pemilik rambut yang sewarna dengan buah tomat itu? Kenapa yang terlihat hanya untaian berwarna lavender? Dan sedang apa wanita ini, di kamarku?

Saat ini, aku hanya bisa terpelongo saat melihat gadis cantik yang berdiri di sisi tempat tidurku. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Oh bukan. Lebih tempatnya bidadari yang turun dari kayangan.

Kulit putihnya yang bersih. Lekuk tubuhnya yang sangat ideal. Untaian rambutnya yang berwarna lavender di gulung keatas dan ditahan oleh sebuah tusuk konde hamal, membuat penampilannya terlihat sangat dewasa di mataku.

"Maaf telah mengganggu tidur anda, nona." Bahkan suaranya saja terdengar sangat lembut di telingaku. Aku tidak salahkan, menganggapnya sebagai bidadari. Dia benar-benar sangat sempurna di mataku.

"Anu, anda siapa? Dan bagimana bisa berada di kamar saya?" Ucapku sopan kepada gadis tersebut. Aku tidak salahkan jika menanyakan hal seperti itu kepada seseorang yang tidak di kenal sama sekali?

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Jika di perhatikan. Ini bukan kamar yang selama ini aku tempati. Sebenarnya tadi malam aku tidur di mana?

Sebelum gadis itu menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, kembali aku bertanya kepadanya. "Sebenarnya sini kamar siapa, nyonya? Dan sekarang saya berada dimana? Tanyaku berentet.

Kupikir dia akan bosan menanggapi pertanyaanku yang terlalu banyak baginya. Ternyata wanita justru memberikan senyuman manis kepadaku. Diperlakukan dengan selembut ini, membuatku merona malu.

"Nama saya Uchiha Hinata, nona. Maaf telah lancang masuk kemari tanpa seizin dari anda Nona." Kembali senyum ramah ia berikan kepadaku. "Sejak nona di baringkan di kamar ini, sejak saat itu juga kamar ini sudah sah menjadi milik anda Nona."

Katanya kamar ini milikku? Wanita ini pasti bercanda. Mana mungkin kamar seluas dan semewah ini diberikan kepadaku. Mungkin wanita ini hanya menghiburku saja mengingat rumah kami telah habis terbakar. Jadi, aku tidak bermimpi? Kalau begitu, kak Karin juga berada di rumah ini. "Apa kamar kakakku tidak jauh dari sini nyonya?"

"Sejak nona di bawa kemari, anda hanya seorang diri nyonya tanpa didampangi oleh kakak anda. Dan sekarang anda berada di kediaman Uchiha. Tepatnya rumah Tuan Uchiha Madara, nona."

Uchiha Madara? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi dimana? Semua penjelasan wanita ini, membuat kepalaku pusing. Untuk sesaat, kupijit keningku untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingnya, sebelum terdengar suara pintu kamar ini di dorong keras dari luar.

BRAAAKK!

Mendengar pintu kamar ini di buka secara paksa, membuat pandanganku dan wanita bernama lengkap Uchiha Hinata ini berpaling ke arah pintu.

Lelaki itu! Lelaki yang tadi malam membuat aku dan kak Karin, menjadi sebatang kara. Dengan gaya angkuh miliknya, dia masuk ke kamar ini.

Mau apa lagi dia bertemu denganku? Cih! Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**a/n : Apa kabar minna? :D Wah sudah lama kita bersuo. kangen sama kalian~~ Maafkan saia, karena baru bisa update ini fict. Begitu update, singkat pula. XD Hehehe Bii harap, readers mengerti karena Bii benar-benar sibuk di dunia RL. Jadi harap maklum saja ya. :***_

_**BTW. BTW, sedikit pemberi tahuan tentang fict PRINCESS nih ya. **_

_**1\. sejujurnya dari awal niatnya setiap chapter ganjil itu Sakura POV, dan chapter ganjil itu Karin POV. Takut, readers jadi bingung, jadi Bii bikin aja seluruhnya sudut pandang Sakura. Tapi nanti Bii akan munculi Karin POV kok. biar readers tahu, perjalanan kehidupan karin. :D **_

_**2\. pairnya kemaren sengaja buat Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Itachi tanpa dibubuhi tanda [] heheh Dan lagi emang pairnya SasuSaku, KarIta kok. :D hahah. gomen buat author note yang membigungkan di chapter sebelumnya. :D **_

_**Selebihnya itu dulu yang bisa Bii ceritain soal fict ini. Hehehee XD **_  
_**Jika ada pertanyaan, silahkan tinggalkan pesan di kotak Riview. :3 Bii juga mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah meng-favo dan meng-follow fict abal buatan Bii. Terima kasih juga telah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di kotak riview. Maaf karena Bii belum sempat membalas ripiu dari kalian. Tapi semangat kalianlah yang buat Bii untuk update. :) lebih kurangnya Bii ucapkan maaf dan terima kasih. :* **_

_**See you minna~~ **_

_**BIIANCAST RODITH [10132014]**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Pertemuan

Sepi, sunyi dan senyap. Yang dapat terdengar oleh indra pendengaran gadis cantik itu hanyalah suara hewan-hewan malam yang keluar dari sarangnya. Keributan yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu yang terjadi di sekitarnya kini telah pergi. Bersamaan dengan kepergian kedua orang yang paling dia sayangi.

Kebersamaan yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu seolah lenyap dibawa angin malam dan hilang di tengah gelapnya malam. Kini hanya kegelapan yang menemaninya, bersama dengan jasad sang ayah tercinta.

Tes …

Tes …

Tes…

Satu persatu tetesan air mata keluar dari kelenjar airmatanya dan turun membasahi pipi mulus miliknya dan meninggalkan jejak disana. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak air mata yang keluar.

"Ayah…" Terdengar suara paraunya membelah kesunyian yang ada disekitarnya. "Aku—harus bagaimana? " tanyanya gadis itu pilu kepada tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa yang ada di atas pangkuannya.

Hening

Tidak ada jawaban yang dia harapkan.

Kembali ia pandangi wajah ayahnya dengan penuh derai airmata.

"Karin…" Seorang wanita yang masih terbilang cukup muda datang menghampirinya. Terlihat dari raut wajah yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu, kalau wanita yang ada disampingnya ini ikut merasakan kehilangan.

"_Nee_… Aku harus bagaimana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Karin ditujukan kepadanya, membuat hati wanita itu terenyuh seakan ada duri yang menusuk uluh jantungnya. Sebelumnya, wanita ini juga pernah merasakan seperti apa kehilangan orang yang ia kasihi. Dirangkulnya pundak Karin dari samping dan berkata, " Ada aku disini. Kau tidak akan kesepian."

"Ta—tapi Sakura…"

"Sssttt~ Besok kita akan mencoba mencari dia, sampai ketemu," Kata wanita itu seakan menghibur Karin. " dan sebentar lagi orang-orang kampung akan datang membawa jasad _ji-san_ ke kuil untuk disucikan."

Selang beberapa menit, seperti kata wanita—tetangga Karin yang bernama Yuhi Kurenai itu, orang-orang kampung memang berdatangan membantu menggotong jasad Kizashi Haruno ke kuil untuk disucikan.

Sementara Karin dibantu Kurenai berjalan menuju kuil. Karin hanya mampu menatap jasad ayahnya yang sedang dibawa oleh warga.

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Biiancast Rodith**

**Warning!**

**Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kalau tokoh dalam fic ini OOC sangat. Typo(s), EYD tidak beraturan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Pertemuan

* * *

**.**

**.**

Pemandangan yang Sakura lihat saat ini tidak jauh beda seperti pemandangan yang ada disekitar rumahnya. Setelah Sakura keluar dari kamar—yang menjadi tempatnya beristirahat tadi malam, Sakura dapat melihat, betapa indahnya sekeliling rumah ini. Sejauh mata memandang hanya tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang terlihat menghias.

Siapapun pemilik rumah ini, Sakura yakin kalau dia mengeluarkan begitu banyak uang untuk mendekornya. Berbicara tentang seseorang, pikiran Sakura kembali di tepis telak saat mengingat kalau lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini bukanlah pemimpinya. Sakura mengetahuinya dari Hinata—gadis cantik yang membantunya mulai membersihkan tubuh sampai merias wajahnya tadi—setelah penampilannya selesai dipermak habis, kalau lelaki yang bernama Obito itu, hanyalah tangan kanan dari pemimpin sebenarnya.

_._

_._

_*FLASHBACK ON* _

**_BRAAAKK!_**

Mendengar pintu kamar ini dibuka secara paksa, membuat pandangan dua pasang bola mata yang berlainan warna itu tertuju ke arah pintu geser yang terpajang rapi di tempat biasanya.

Lelaki itu! Lelaki yang tadi malam datang berkunjung kerumahnya tanpa diundang. Lelaki yang telah membuat dirinya dan kakaknya menjadi yatim piatu. Lelaki yang telah membuat mereka kehilangan rumah dan seluruh hartanya. Dan lelaki itu jugalah yang membuatnya harus berpisah dengan kakaknya tadi malam.

Kedatangan lelaki membuat emosi Sakura kembali memuncak. "Buat apa kau datang kesini brengsek?" Katanya dengan penuh penekanan dalam kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan Madara-_sama_, kalau beliau ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya santai dengan suara dingin miliknya. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang saat ini menemani Sakura di kamar ini. "Dan, Hinata, kuharap kausudah harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu sekarang juga. Jangan bikin Madara_-sama_ lama menunggu."

Mendengar lelaki itu berbicara dengannya, Hinata hanya mengagguk singkat, sambil berkata, "_Ha'i_"

Sepeninggal lelaki itu, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara ke-dua gadis cantik itu, sampai gadis yang memiliki bola mata seperti mutiara itu memulai, "Lebih baik, Nona beres-beres sekarang. "

Hinata membantu Sakura bangkit berdiri dan mengantarnya ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di sudut kamar itu. Sakura mulai canggung, saat Hinata akan menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya. Seakan tahu Sakura sedang gugup karena perbuatannya barusan, senyum manis tercetak jelas di bibir tipis wanita itu, "Sudah menjadi tugas saya membantu segala keperluan Nona, dan menanggalkan pakaian Nona juga merupakan tugas saya." Katanya menjelaskan sembari membantu gadis musim semi itu menggosok punggungnya. " Nah, sekarang nona masuk kedalam bak. Saya sudah memasukkan aroma _therapy _ke dalam mandian Nona. Itu akan membantu Nona merengangkan otot-otot Nona yang sedang tegang."

Sementara Sakura, hanya melaksanakan apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Merasa Sakura sudah nyaman dan menikmati mandiannya, Hinata mencoba merapikan dan membereskan tempat tidur yang menjadi alas tidur Sakura tadi malam.

Seluruh pandangan Sakura menyusuri sekelilingnya. Bukan hanya kamar tidur saja yang ia rasa cukup mewah, bahkan kamar mandinya terlihat luar biasa dan seperti tidak layak disebut kamar mandi.

Dalam pikiran Sakura, _' Kenapa aku diperlakukan seperti ini? Seharusnya aku dimasukkan kedalam kamar gelap dan dijadikan budak. Sekalipun aku akan dijual, seharusnya langsung dijual saja tanpa harus mendapatkan pelayanan seperti ini. Dan bagaimana dengan kak Karin? Apa dia baik-baik saja?' _Semuanya berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya. Seperti apa arus membawanya, Sakura akan coba melewatinya demi keluarganya, terutama kakaknya. Saat ini hanya doa saja yang ia sampaikan kepada _Kami-sama_ agar dapat menjaga kakaknya, Karin.

Kini, penampilan Sakura terlihat luar biasa. Kalau selama ini yang ia kenakan hanyalah yukata yang biasanya dikenakan rakyat pada umumnya, Hinata membalut tubuh ramping Sakura dengan_ Furisode. _Walaupun bahannya cukup lembut dan warnanya cerah, tapi dengan corak yang cukup mencolok, membuat Sakura kurang nyaman mengenakannya. Terlebih saat Hinata ikut membantu mengenakannya.

Surai panjang yang tak seperti rambut orang pada umumnya itu, kini ditata rapi oleh Hinata. Biasanya surai berwarna merah muda itu di gerai. Tapi, kini digulung ke atas dan ditahan oleh tusuk konde yang terbuat dari emas.

Wajah polos milik Sakura, juga dipoles dengan bedak dan sedikit diberi perona pipi di tulang pipinya.

Melihat hasil pekerjaannya membuahkan hasil yang luar biasa, Hinata bergumam pelan, "Cantik. " Meski seperti itu, gumaman Hinata masih dapat di dengar oleh indra pendengar Sakura, sehingga timbullah rona kemerahan di tulang pipinya.

Siapapun yang melihat penampilan Sakura sekarang ini, pasti akan berkata demikian.

"Ayo Nona. Madara-_sama_, pasti sudah menunggu lama."

Sebelum Hinata membawanya meninggalkan kamarnya, dengan ragu Sakura bertanya, "Ano…sebenarnya, aku akan dibawa kemana, Nyonya?" Hinata bingung mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. _'Apa wanita yang ada dihadapannya belum tahu?'_ pikir Hinata saat itu. "dan sebenarnya, Siapa Madara yang sangat kalian hormati itu? Apa aku akan dijadikan alat pelampiasan nafsunya?" Tanya Sakura _to the point_.

Mendengar pertanyaan polos Sakura, membuat Hinata cekikikan. "Beliau itu memang pemimpin tertua di 'kumpulan' ini. Tapi itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Madara-_sama_ juga merupakan orang tertua di _mension_ ini." Kata Hinata menjelaskan. "Nona, jangan memikirkan hal negative dulu. Itu akan mengurangi ke cantikan Nona, nanti." Sambungnya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jadi…lelaki yang tadi, itu siapa?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura barusan, Hinata membantu Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan menggeser pintu kamarnya. "Lelaki itu bernama Uchiha Obito." Jawab Hinata singkat, padat dan jelas. Seakan tidak ingin melanjut perkataannya, Hinata kembali berkata, "Sebaiknya, kita bergegas Nona."

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan hendak kembali bertanya. Tetapi, lelaki yang baru saja ia tahu namanya Uchiha Obito, datang menghampiri mereka dan membuat Sakura harus menunda pertanyaannya saat ini.

"Kenapa lama?" Tanya Obito saat ia sampai dihadapan kedua gadis tersebut.

"Nona Sakura baru saja selesai saya rias, Obito-_san_. Dan ini kami juga akan ketempat Madara-_sama_." Sahut Hinata menjelaskan keterlambatan mereka menemui Madara.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh laki-laki itu dari atas ke bawah, membuat Sakura gugup dan malu.

"Baiklah. Ikuti aku." Kata Obito terkesan memerintah.

_*FLASHBACK OFF*_

_._

_._

_._

Dihadapan Sakura saat ini, berdiri pintu yang sangat mewah. Terlihat jelas dari ukiran-ukiran yang ada di pintu itu. Meski pintu itu terlihat mewah, perasaan Sakura saat melihat pintu yang cukup kokoh itu, campur aduk. Antara cemas, takut, dan ingin tahu bercampur menjadi sesuatu yang dapat menimbulkan dampak yang sangat besar bagi Sakura. Memikirkannya saja, membuat perut Sakura seakan dicubit dan ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Bersamaan dengan pintu yang ada dihadapannya saat ini dibuka, Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang.

"Mari kita masuk."

Berlahan-lahan Sakura masuk kedalam ruangan yang minim penerangan itu. Seluruh pandangan Sakura, ia edarkan ingin melihat seperti apa bentuk ruangan ini. Sakura dapat menyimpulkan kalau ruangan ini, sebuah kamar tidur. Tapi buat apa Sakura dibawa kemari? Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, pertanda kalau gadis beriris seperti batu _emerald_ itu, bingung.

"Kenapa lama sekali… Obito?"

Bulu roman Sakura seakan berdesir saat mendengar suara seseorang yang Sakura yakini bahwa yang baru saja berbicara kepada lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Madara.

"_Gomen_ Madara-_sama_"

Meski penerangan di ruangan itu cukup minim, Sakura dapat merasakan seseorang datang menghampiri mereka. Dari bayangan yang Sakura lihat dari lantai, kalau seseorang yang datang menghampiri mereka sekarang ini, memiliki tubuh yang lumayan besar. Bayangan milik lelaki itu, semakin lama semakin dekat dengan mereka, semakin erat pula Sakura menutup matanya. Se-menyeramkan inikah ketua pimpinan Anbu? Pantas saja, banyak yang takut dan tunduk kepadanya.

"Membawanya kemari, memang pilihan yang pas, Obito." Madara tersenyum tipis saat bawahannya melaksanakan perintahnya dengan sangat baik. "Kuharap 'dia' tidak akan menolak lagi permintaanku ini."

'_Apa katanya? Menolak permintaannya? Jadi dia berniat memberikanku kepada seseorang? Dan siapa 'dia'?'_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah itu. Wajah Uchiha Madara. Wajah yang terlihat tidak muda lagi, rambut panjangnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi warna putih. Dan pikiran itu dibenarkan dengan adanya tongkat kayu, sebagai alat bantu lelaki itu untuk bejalan. Kalau boleh menebak, umurnya pasti sudah lebih satu abad dan Sakura tidak perduli akan itu.

"dan kuharap putri bungsu, Haruno Kizashi tidak menolak permintaanku ini." Kata Madara cukup jelas. Senyum ramah tapi tipis, ia berikan kepada gadis cantik bak putri yang ada dihadapannya ini. Berbanding terbalik saat Sakura melihat senyum itu, seakan lelaki tua ini sedang menyeringai puas.

Karena bagaimanapun, gadis musim semi ini sudah memikirkan tujuannya dibawa kemari. Kalaupun dari awal Sakura memiliki niat untuk kabur dari tempat ini, ia yakin, cepat atau lambat Sakura akan kembali lagi kemari bernyawa ataupun tanpa nyawa. Sakura juga tidak akan pernah kabur dari sini. Jika Sakura kabur, ia pasti sudah tahu bakalan seperti apa yang akan terjadi kelak. Dan ia, tidak ingin kejadian tadi malam bakalan terjadi lagi, atau bisa saja kejadian berikutnya lebih parah lagi dari sebelumnya. Memikirkannya saja Sakura sudah tidak sanggup.

Mendengar perkataan Madara, membuat Sakura mendengus bosan dan memalingkan wajahnya. Buat apa lelaki tua itu mengatakan seperti itu, kalau pada akhirnya, mau tidak mau Sakura harus menuruti perkataannya 'kan? Karena Sakura yakin, tidak ada alasan yang tepat baginya untuk menolak permintaan tetua klan Uchiha ini. Kalaupun ada, Sakura pasti akan langsung mendapatkan konsekuensi dari penolakkannya.

"Selamat datang di Klan Uchiha, Haruno."

Kedua bola mata yang berwarna _emerald_ itu, melebar saat melihat Uchiha—Hinata dan Obito saat itu masih berada di sisi sebelah kirinya berdiri—yang lainnya, memberi hormat kepadanya, seakan Sakura adalah tamu istimewah.

"Hinata, silahkan bawa Haruno kembali ke kamarnya. Biarkan dia istirahat, agar besoknya, Haruno mempersiapkan pernikahannya."

"_Ha'I_, Madara-_sama_." Setelah membungkuk memberi hormat kepada tetua klannya tersebut, langkah Hinata terhenti saat mendengar dua suara yang berlainan jenis secara bersamaan bertanya, tetapi dengan kalimat berbeda yang mereka ucapkan di ruangan itu.

"Apa? Pernikahan?"

"Pernikahan siapa?"

Seluruh pandangan yang saat ini ada di kamar Madara, tertuju ke arah pintu, ingin melihat seseorang yang dengan lancang masuk dan ikut campur dalam pembicaraan mereka. Jika memang yang ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka adalah seorang pelayan, maka tidak segan-segan Obito akan memberikan hukuman kepada palayan itu karena telah lancang masuk dan ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan tuan besarnya.

Tapi semuanya itu harus ia pendam jauh-jauh. Karena yang pada saat ini berdiri di dekat bingkai pintu, merupakan sosok yang ditakuti diseluruh pelosok desa. Bukan hanya Konohagakure saja, desa yang lainnya cukup mengenal seperti apa lelaki ini. Obito tahu betul siapa 'dia'.

Bentuk tubuhnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan bentuk tubuh yang dimiliki Obito. Postur badan yang tinggi dan menggunakan jubah kebesarannya yang sewarna dengan bola mata sekelam malam miliknya, membuat buat nyali lawannya menciut. Sayangnya, pancaran mata _onyx_-nya terhalangi oleh rambut bagian depannya yang sudah memanjang. Seperti Uchiha pada umumnya, lelaki itu juga memiliki rambut berwarna hitam yang mencuat di belakang.

Sejak kesehatan Uchiha Madara dinyatakan semakin memburuk oleh tabib kepercayaan klan Uchiha, sejak saat itu pulalah kepemimpinan Madara digantikan langsung oleh darah keturunannya. Lelaki ini 'lah yang saat ini menjabat sebagai pemimpin Anbu.

"Kemarilah… Sasuke-_kun_." Madara memanggil lelaki yang memiliki nama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Sasuke menuruti perkataan kakeknya itu untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya. Sesaat setelah melewati Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas. Seakan tidak perduli dan terusik akan kehadiran seseorang yang sangat asing baginya itu.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura. Pemilik mata _emerald_ itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu takut untuk menatap sekedar menatap seseorang yang sedang melewatinya saat ini. Bagi Sakura, aura yang dimiliki oleh lelaki bernama Sasuke itu terlalu menakutkan baginya.

Sementara dua orang lainnya hanya menundukkan kepala memberi hormat. Tanpa sepengetahuan seseorang yang saat ini sedang menatap penuh kerindu dengan pemimpin anbu itu, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti orang pada umumnya yang telah meninggal, sebelum acara peng-kremasian berlangsung, jasad ayah Karin harus terlebih dulu dimandikan oleh pendeta-pendeta yang ada dikuil.

Mengingat rumahnya habis terbakar dan tidak meninggalkan benda sekecil apapun, masyarakat Konoha menyumbangkan setelan jas untuk dikenakan Haruno Kizashi, sebelum jasadnya dimasukkan ke dalam peti.

Setelah melewati acara demi acara, tibalah saatnya jasad ayah Karin harus dikremasi. Tapi sebelum itu, Karin mencium kening ayahnya dan memandang wajah ayahnya untuk terakhir kalinya sembari membisikkan "Selamat jalan ayah. Pergilah dengan damai dan jangan lupa mendoakan kami dari sana."

Kini sosok yang menjadi panutan dan kebanggan masyarakat Konoha itu, telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Yang tertinggal hanyalah abu dan kenangan mendiang. Bukan hanya Karin, seluruh warga Konoha ikut kehilangan sosok itu. Seluruh warga Konoha datang dan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, sebagai bukti kalau mereka sedang berduka.

Selama proses kremasi berlangsung, seluruh warga ikut mendoakan, agar beliau mendapatkan tempat yang layak.

Karin meminta kepada pendeta kuil, agar abu ayahnya disimpan di _Kotsutsobu_ yang ada di kuil ini bersama dengan abu yang lainnya.

.

Kini Karin pulang bersama dengan Kurenai ke rumahnya. Sebelumnya Karin menolak tawaran Kurenai karena tidak ingin merepotkan janda beranak satu itu. Karin hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi Kurenai. Selama 2 tahun menjadi tetangganya, Karin cukup tahu seberapa sulit Kurenai menafkahi putra simatawayangnya. Dan Karin juga tahu seberapa besar bebannya selama dua tahun ini.

Sejak ditinggal 'pergi' oleh suaminya Saratobi Asuma, saat itu Kurenai mengandung. Ia cukup kuat menghadapi kenyataan yang ada didepannya.

Tidak ingin menolak kebaikkan Kurenai, Karin menerima kebaikkan wanita itu. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Meski rumah yang ia tempati sekarang ini tidak sebesar rumahnya dulu, tapi ini sudah cukup baginya menjadi tempatnya berlindung.

"Karin… makan siang sudah siap." Panggil Kurenai setelah ia selesai memasak dan menghidangkannya di meja. "Ayo kita makan."

Karin keluar dari kamarnya—mulai sejak ini, kamar tamu di rumah Kurenai, menjadi kamar pribadi Karin—dan terpelongi melihat menu makan siang mereka saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir seluruh permukaan meja yang berbentuk persegi itu dipadati oleh menu makan siang mereka. Karin cukup tahu, seberapa banyak penghasilan Kurenai dalam satu hari.

"_Nee_, kuharap _neechan_ tidak mengistimekanku. Tidak perlu menghidangkan makanan sebanyak ini. Apapun yang _Neechan_ masak, aku akan tetap memakan masakan _neechan_." Kata Karin sungkan.

Mendengar perkataan Karin, membuat Kurenai tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Anggap saja ini perayaan karena kedatanganmu di rumah ini."

"_Arigatou, Kurenai-neechan_."

Beberapa menit setelah selesai makan siang, Karin menawarkan diri agar dia saja yang mencuci piring bekas makan mereka barusan. Sementara Kurenai, menidurkan putranya yang memiliki nama lengkap, Saratobi Konohamaru.

Karin membawa piring-piring kotor itu ke sungai untuk dicuci di sana. Jarak antara sungai dan rumah Kurenai hanya berjarak 10 meter. Warga konoha memang menggunakan dengan baik sungai ini. Terbukti karena airnya cukup bening dan ikan-ikan kecil terlihat asik berenang di tepinya.

Sambil melamun, Karin berjalan menuju tepi sungai. Karin yang saat itu tidak melihat jalannya, tersandung batu dan membuat jalannya tidak normal. Hampir saja Karin kecebur ke sungai, kalau tidak ada sepasang tangan kokoh menahan tubuhnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Karin dapat mendengar suara itu cukup jelas dekat telinganya. Deru napas yang ia rasakan di tengkuknya, membuat Karin kembali pada kenyataan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Nona?" Tanya penolong Karin lagi karena tidak mendapat jawaban untuk pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Karin menggambil jarak cukup jauh karena merasa kalau jaraknya dengan lelaki itu cukup dekat.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. _Arigatou_." Jawab Karin ketakutan.

Mata itu. Kenapa harus warna mata yang sama ia temui?

Warna mata yang sama menyerupai gelapnya malam, membuat Karin kembali teringat pada malam tadi. Dimana ia harus berpisah dengan kedua orang yang ia sayangi.

Bedanya, mata _onyx _yang ada dihadapannya saat ini sangat jauh berbeda dengan sorot mata _onyx_ sebelumnya. Mata ini justru tidak memancarkan ketakutan, justru sebaliknya. Rambut panjangnya yang tercukir di belakang, membuat kesan gagah saat memandangnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, membuat lelaki gagah ini tersenyum simpul. "Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?"

"Anoo… tidak ada." Jawab Karin gugup. "Dan terima kasih telah menolongku err~~"

"Itachi."

Karin hanya mengangguk paham. "Sekali lagi, _Arigatou ne_ Itachi-_san_."

"Hm. Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Pamit laki-laki yang bernama Itachi itu dengan santai sebelum ia pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya. Karin hanya mampu menatap punggung lebar lelaki yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Setelah mta semerah darah itu tidak melihat sosok penyelamatnya barusan, barulah ia melakukan aktivitasnya yang tertunda. Saat ini, yang Karin tahu bahwa pertemuan pasti akan berakhir dengan perpisahan. Demikian juga dengan pertemuannya barusan. Berpisah layaknya seperti daun yang terbang dibawa angin dan meninggalkan batangnya.

Kini kedua orang kakak-adik itu, diwaktu yang sama dan di tempat yang berbeda mereka telah bertemu dengan seseorang yang cukup penting bagi mereka kelak. Seperti apa roda kehidupan yang mereka mulai sekarang ini, yang pasti sepasang kakak-adik itu akan tetap mengikuti putaran roda itu. Mungkin saat ini mereka sedang berada dibawah dan bukan tidak ada kemungkinan kalau suatu saat mereka akan berada di atas. Kapan saat itu akan terjadi? Biarkanlah waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**A/n : Akhirnya selesai sudah chapter ini. Gimana menurut readers? :D Sengaja Bii tuntaskan chapter ini mengingat mulai minggu depan Bii bakalan sibuk. :D **_

_**Oh ya. Mulai chapter ini, saya tidak akan membuat Sakura POV. Kalau saia bikin Sakura POV disetiap chapternya, maka saia buat Karin POV juga. Tapi mengingat konflik yang akan dihadapi Karin sedikit, POV pun saia hapus. :D gimana? cocok kira-kira? :D **_

_**pada chapter 1, saia juga bilang bakalan ada salah satu pair menghadapi cinta segitiga. sejujurnya itu bukan cinta segitiga, melainkan cinta segiempat. XD langsung saja saya. :D SASUSAKU x SASUXXXX x SAKUXXXX. **_

_**dan saia ingatkan, Bii tidak bisa membuat adegan action meski cerita ini sedang berlangsung saat adanya samurai. Tapi Bii membuatnya lebih menonjol ke Romance-nya. **_

_**Bii juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada siders, readers yang mau meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak ripiu. :D Fict ini ada sampai saat ini karena dukungan kalian. ;)) **_

* * *

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO**_

_**white's, Eagle Onyx 'Ele, dewi sasusaku, sami haruchi, Ai, Saveria, Cherry onix, Eysha CherryBlossom, my self, legolas, mimimomo, Little pinky mouse, kristy, Mademoisellenna, imahkakoeni, Haru no aoibara, sasusaku forever, Chi-chan Uchiharuno, Daniyal Sheva, Miura Kumiko, Na, Anka-chan, poetri-chan , Haruka smile, Guest1-Echa, piyo piyo, Nakazawa Miyuki, Katty, Eleven, dwinakwonjiyong, , cherryl sasa, mantika mochi, Guest2-Intan Sept, rainy de, Uchiha Riri, hanozono yuri, Aerizna Yuii, Hanna Hoshiko, SinHye, Luca Marvell, zhao meii, Lhylia Kiryu, .524, tomaceri7810, Cherry Philein, , ikalutfi97, Kao Mitsu, .3, ongkitang, Mariyuki Syalfa. **_

* * *

_**Maaf jika ada kesalahan ketikan pada nama. :D **_

**_Akhir kata, Bii ucapkan terima kasih banyak dan jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak, agar Bii tahu sejauh mana fict ini berkembang. :D _**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SIGN **_

_**BIIANCAST RODITH [11.13.2014]**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Pernikahan

Sejak Hinata mengantar Sakura kembali ke kamarnya—untuk sementara—yang terletak di sebelah kiri mension ini, gadis itu hanya dapat memikirkan bakalan seperti apa kehidupannya di hari selanjutnya.

Angin di akhir bulan November mulai menusuk ke tulang, tidak ia hiraukan. Makan malam yang disajikan oleh para pelayan yang terlihat begitu menggugah selera, ia abaikan. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tidak perduli dengan selera makannya hilang sejak ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Hanya kegelapan dan kesunyian yang menemaninya saat ini.

Biasanya ketika gadis yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang ini memiliki pikiran yang membuatnya terdiam seharian seperti sekarang ini, Kakaknya Karin lah yang akan datang untuk menghiburnya dengan kata-kata penyemangat dan tidak lupa dengan pelukannya yang hangat.

Tapi kini semuanya telah hilang, dicuri oleh takdir.

Tidak ada lagi elusan kasih sayang dari ayahnya di rambut rambut panjang miliknya.

Tidak ada lagi senyum semenenangkan milik kakaknya.

Diperlakukan baik di mension ini, tidak membuat Sakura nyaman dan aman.

Sakura kembali ke alam sadarnya, saat mendengar suara pintu geser terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria gagah yang akan ia nikahi besok.

"Jika kau ingin kabur, kaburlah sekarang."

Kedua mata milik Sakura melebar saat mendengar suara dingin milik seseorang terdengar di indra pendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Biiancast Rodith**

**Warning!**

**Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kalau tokoh dalam fic ini OOC sangat. Typo(s), EYD tidak beraturan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 4 : Pernikahan**_

.

.

Sejak subuh, seluruh pelayan yang ada di kastin Klan Uchiha sibuk hilir mudik untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk pernikahan Tuan mereka. Mulai dari mendekor rumah, taman, makanan yang akan dihidangkan dan masih banyak pekerjaan lainnya.

Bukan hanya di dalam kastil saja yang sibuk. Bahkan, seluruh masyarakat yang ada di 5 Desa Besar, ikut meramaikan hari kebesaran yang ada di desa Konohagakure.

Terlebih masyarakat Konoha sendiri, sibuk mengumpulkan hasil panen mereka sebagai kado atas pernikahan Katua Anbu itu. Bukti bahwa masyarakatnya ikut berbahagia.

Jika ada yang tidak senang akan hari ini, mungkin hanya Sakura seorang. Menikah dengan salah satu penguasa Desa, bukan menjadi impian Sakura sejak dulu. Terlebih saat ini, yang ia nikahi adalah Ketua Anbu, sekaligus pemimpin teratas Desa Konohagakure yang terkenal akan kekejamannya.

Kamar yang Sakura gunakan untuk beristirahat selama dua hari ini, kini berganti menjadi kamar hias. Hinata yang bertugas sebagai piñata riasnya, melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat maksimal.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Sakura, pembicaraannya dengan pria yang sebentar lagi akan ia nikahi, malam tadi.

Lelaki yang Sakura tahu bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu datang mengunjunginya di kamar ini. Entah angin apa yang membawanya datang dan mengatakan kalau ia akan membantu Sakura untuk kabur.

Sakura akui, sejujurnya ia ingin kabur dari tempat ini. Terlebih karena ia tidak menginginkan pernikahan seperti ini. Dan sekarang, salahkan mulut pintarnya yang membuatnya harus menerima pernikahan ini.

"Jika kau ingin kabur, kaburlah sekarang." Kata Sasuke malam itu.

Kedua mata milik Sakura melebar saat mendengar suara dingin milik pria itu terdengar di indra pendengarnya.

Sakura hanya diam, tidak menanggapi perkataan lelaki yang ia tahu bernama Sasuke, sejak Madara menyebut namanya di dalam kamarnya.

"Ini kesempatanmu untuk kabur dari sini."

"Kenapa aku harus kabur?" Tantang Sakura.

Sasuke memandang tajam kebola mata yang berlainan warna dengan miliknya itu. Tidak terlihat ketakutan saat Sasuke menatap tajam langsung kedua mata emerald milik Sakura.

"Karena aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan buruanku dari mata panahku. Karena itu, kaburlah selagi aku membiarkanmu kabur."

Sakura hanya mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Jika ingin kabur, ini memang kesampatan yang tidak akan datang lagi. Ketua Anbu ini tlah menyuruhnya kabur, dan kenapa dia tidak langsung melakukannya? Sakura tahu, Lelaki yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya itu hanya ingin mengujinya. Dan sejak kapan, pemimpin Anbu yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya tidak memandang buluh, menyuruhnya untuk kabur? Pasti setelah kabur, lelaki ini akan memerintahkan bawahannya untuk mengejarnya dan membunuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan kabur dan membiarkanmu menyuruh bawahanmu untuk mengejar dan membunuhku." Kata Sakura sarkastik tanpa ada rasa takut di suaranya.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Sakura berkata demikian. "Jika aku ingin, sekarangpun aku bisa membunuhmu." Katanya dengan tajam.

Angin berhembus membelai tengkuk leher jenjang Sakura. Bersamaan dengan Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya, tubuhnya bergetar dengan sangat hebat.

Melihat nyali buruannya bergetar ketakutan, membuat seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Sakura. "Tapi, kau telah memilihnya. Jadi, jangan pernah kabur kalau tidak ingin mati sia-sia." Bisik Sasuke ke telinganya.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura merutuki kebodohannya. Ternyata Sasuke tidak bercanda untuk menyuruhnya kabur. Tapi, dia justru menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan Sasuke. Mau tidak mau, Sakura harus menerima pernikahan ini.

Saat ini, Sakura berada di dalam sebuah tandu yang akan membawanya ke sebuah kuil yang menjadi tempat upacara pernikahannya. Tidak ada terpancar kebahagian di raut wajahnya.

Bukankah pernikahan merupakan salah satu keinginan setiap gadis? Dan harusnya Sakura bangga dan senang karena akan menikah dengan penguasa Negara ini. Bagaimanapun, hidup Sakura akan serba berkecukupan, mengingat betapa kayanya lelaki yang akan ia nikahi.

Sekali lagi, bukan pernikahan seperti ini yang Sakura inginkan. Sakura hanya ingin menikah dengan lelaki yang ia cintai. Tidak perduli ia miski atau kaya. Sekali lagi takdir telah mempermainkannya.

Sesampainya di kuil, upacara pernikahan langsung di gelar. Upacara pernikahan ini hanya dihadir oleh beberapa orang penting saja. Salah satunya adalah Uchiha Madara dan seorang pendeta sebagai pemimpin acara.

Penampilan Sakura saat ini sangat cantik dengan mengenakan _Shiramuki _yang sangat pas melekat di tubuhnya. Riasan wajah yang natural menambah kecantikannya. Tidak lupa _wata boushi_ ia kenakan menutupi kepalanya.

Sedangkan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya saat ini sangat tampan dengan mengenakan _montsuki haori hakama. _Walau wajah datar seperti sekarang ini, tidak akan mengurangi ketampanan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kurenai-_nee_, Aku pergi dulu."

Di pagi yang cerah ini, gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut merah panjang yang dikucir ala ekor kuda itu, pamit meminta izin kepada ibu satu anak tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti ini Karin."

"Tidak O_neesan_. Aku tidak ingin menambah bebanmu. Menafkahi hidup Kurenai-nee dan Konohamaru saja sudah sulit. Apa lagi ditambah dengan adanya diriku disini. Aku akan membantu _Oneesan_ mencari nafkah."

Sejak Karin mengusulkan akan membantunya mencari nafkah, membuat perasaan Kurenai merasa bersalah. Untuk kesekian kalinya, hidupnya akan bantu dari klan Haruno itu.

"Anggap saja aku bekerja agar aku bisa membayar biaya tempat tinggal selama aku tinggal di rumah _Nee-san_."

"Karin!" Bentak Kurenai. "Kau di rumah ini, karena aku telah menganggapmu dan Sakura seperti adikku sendiri."

"Karena itu. Biarkan aku membantu kakakku." Kata Karin dengan penuh kemenangan. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Kurenai hanya mengangguk pasrah, "Cepatlah pulang sebelum waktu makan malam."

"_Ha'I_"

Sebelum matahari beranjak semakin tinggi, Karin sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah Kurenai untuk mencari pekerjaan.

Sesampainya Karin di pusat kota, Karin mendengar suara keramaian dari jalan besar. Karin ingat betul, kalau awal Desember tidak ada perayaan.

Tapi kenapa masyarakat Konoha saat antusias meramaikan hari ini?

"Ada perayaan apa?" Tanya Karin kepada seorang ibu yang berdiri di pinggir jalan.

"Yang kudengar, Yang Mulia Sasuke baru saja selesai menggelarkan upacara pernikahannya. Seluruh masyakat Konoha ingin mengucapkan selamat."

Dalam benak Karin saat ini, bahwa masyarakat Konoha yang ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada penguasa Konoha itu adalah orang bodoh. Sampai kucing memiliki tanduk, mereka tidak akan mendapatkan apapun. Kalaupun ada, hanya kesengsaraan yang akan mereka terima. Dan Karin benci, mengingat ayahnya meninggal karena mereka yang memiliki kuasa besar di Konoha.

Karin yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, menghentikan langkahnya saat wanita itu berkata, "Apa kau tidak ingin melihat wajah istri Yang Mulia Sasuke?"

'_Apa? Malihat wajah gadis malang yang telah menikah dengan lelaki kejam itu?' _Tanya Karin dalam benaknya.

Penasaran? Ya.

Tapi setelah Karin tahu seperti apa rupa istri penguasa Konoha, apa akan berdampak baik untuknya? Sekalipun Karin tahu rupanya, tidak akan berpengaruh dalam kehidupan Karin.

Tapi jika gadis malang itu dapat mengubah kekejaman suaminya kelak, ingatkan Karin agar memberi hormat kepada wanita itu selama satu harian penuh.

"Lain kali saja. Saya masih ada urusan saat ini." Jawab Karin sopan kepada wanita itu.

Semakin lama, langkah kaki Karin membawanya menjauhi dari gerombolan manusia yang berdiri dipinggir jalan. Karin mendengar langkah kaki bergerombolan melewati jalan tersebut.

Karin membalikkan pandangannya kebelakang hanya sekedar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Disaat bersamaan, angin berhembus kencang membuat tirai tandu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah seorang gadis cantik yang telah sah menjadi istri pemimpin Anbu tersebut dan menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha. Sialnya, Karin hanya melihat bagian atas _wata boushi _wanita itu.

Tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan percuma, Karin kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Hari ini Karin telah bertekat, ia harus mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk membantu biaya kehidupan Kurenai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima._"

"Kau sudah pulang Karin?"

Kurenai menghampiri Karin yang sedang menukar sandalnya dengan sandal rumah. Melihat Karin membawa belanjaan untuk makan malam mereka, membuat hati Kurenai seakan dicubit.

"Ayo,kita masak. Konohamaru pasti sudah lapar." Lamunan Kurenai buyar mendengar ajakan Karin.

"Iya." Jawab Kurenai mengikuti Karin dari belakang.

"Karin," panggil Kurenai. "Mandilah dulu. Biar aku saja yang memasak. Satu harian ini, kau pasti sangat lelah."

"Ti—"

"Untuk urusan masak, serahkan padaku." Kata Kurenai menggantikan Karin mengirisi wortel.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Memasuki malam hari, mension Klan Uchiha yang biasanya sepi, kini sangat ramai. Pekerjaan para pelayan di mension ini, menjadi dua kali lipat menjadi lebih banyak dari hari-hari biasanya mengingat bahwa saat ini adalah perayaan pernikahan majikan mereka.

Mengingat pemilik pesta saat ini adalah orang cukup terkenal, membuat tamu-tamunya yang ada di dalam maupun luar desa, berdatangan ingin mengucapkan selamat secara langsung kepada kedua pembelai.

Sekembalinya Sakura dari kuil, sedikitpun tidak ada niatnya untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang ada di kamar pengantinnya. Entah sudah beberapa kali Hinata membujuknya untuk keluar dari kamar, mengingat banyak tamu yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Bujukan Hinata ia hiraukan layaknya angin lalu.

Saat ini Sakura berada di dalam kamar ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dari kamar yang ia tempati dua hari yang lalu. Bukan hanya ukurannya, isi dari kamar ini juga terlihat lebih mewah dari kamar sebelumnya.

Yang membuat Sakura menyukai kamar ini saat_ shoji_ dibuka lebar dan menampilkan taman yang memanjakan mata dengan rumput hijaunya dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu luas. Di taman itu terdapat air mancur yang membuat Sakura teringat kembali kerumahnya yang dulu.

_Kriieeetttt… _

"Jika kau datang kemari hanya untuk menyuruhku bergabung dengan mereka, jawabanku tetap tidak, Hinata" Kata Sakura saat mendengar suara pintu geser itu terbuka dari balik punggungnya.

"Hn. Katakan itu padanya."

Dengan gerakan _reflex_, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemilik suara dingin tersebut. Sakura memicingkan matanya kesal.

"Apa maumu?"

"Tsk." Sasuke hanya mendengus malas saat mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut istrinya itu. "Kalau aku ingin membunuhmu?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan istrinya, Sasuke justru balik bertanya. Sedangkan Sakura yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika saat ini kau tidak ingin mati mengenaskan, jadilah istri yang baik." Kata Sasuke dengan dingin. "Setidaknya di hadapan para tamu." Tambahnya lagi sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya di dalam kegelapan kamar mereka.

"Sakura-_sama_." Panggil Hinata. "Mari kuantar."

Sakura hanya pasrah mengikuti kemana Hinata membawanya. Di halaman luas kastil ini, mata _emerald_ milik Sakura dapat melihat kalau para tamu masih cukup ramai.

Hinata membawa Sakura ke sebuah meja bundar yang dikelilingi oleh Madara, dan beberapa rekan mereka yang Sakura tidak kenali.

"Maaf 'kan atas keterlambatan saya." Sakura menunduk memberikan maaf begitu ia sampai tepat di samping Madara duduk. Dari tempatnya duduk, Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke sedang duduk bergabung dengan beberapa rekan-rekannya sesama samurai di meja yang lain.

"Duduklah Sakura." Sapa Madara ramah.

"Jadi apa alasanmu menikahnya dengan Sasuke? Sementara kau menolak perjodohan Sasuke dengan putriku?"

Sakura sempat kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan pria yang duduk tepat di hadapannya saat ini. Sementara Madara hanya menanggapinya dengan sangat santai.

"Hahaha… Ino memang cantik, pintar, dan dia sangat sempurna." Kata Madara dengan penuh candaan. Sementara Sakura yang mendengar, hanya mendengus.

"Pernikahan itu menyatukan sepasang manusia yang tidak saling sempurna, sehingga menjadi pasangan yang sempurna. Jika mereka sudah saling sempurna, apa lagi yang akan mereka cari? Yang ada pernikahan mereka menjadi hambar dan tidak akan lama lagi, hubungan itu akan hancur, karena mereka akan mencari sesuatu yang berbeda yang jauh dari kata sempurna. " Tambah Madara dengan penuh hikmat.

Sementara Yamanaka Inoichi nama pria yang lebih muda dari Madara itu, hanya mendengus kesal. Ia tahu, kalau itu hanyalah alasan Madara.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Danzo dengan penuh penekanan.

"Hahaha… Yang kurencanakan itu, agar Sasuke hidup dengan bahagia bersama Sakura selamanya."

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Madara hanya merona malu.

"Kuharap, kau tidak lupa memberikannya selamat, Danzo." Kata Madara mengingatkan. "Akh~ Dan sampaikan salamku kepada Ino-_chan_, Inoichi." Kali ini, ia mengatakannya kepada pria yang lebih muda dari antara mereka bertiga.

Kalau Sakura hanya datang dan duduk mendengarkan ocehan yang tidak ia mengerti dari pria-pria berumur yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, Bukankah lebih baik Sakura duduk manis seperti tadi di kamarnya? Tanya Sakura dalam benaknya saat itu.

Bukan hanya satu, dua meja yang ia kunjungi untuk menyapa dan sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para tamu. Dan itu membuatnya bosan.

Akhirnya Sakura bisa bernafas lega setelah ia kembali ke dalam kamar hangatnya. Cahaya dalam ruangan itu cukup temaram, mengingat hanya lentera yang menerangi kamar yang luas ini. Bodohnya, ia baru ingat kalau saat ini merupakan malam pengantinnya.

Di dalam kegelapan kamar, Sakura berusaha agar menenangkan hatinya agar tidak berdetak semakin cepat. Kembali Sakura mencoba menutup matanya erat-erat agar kantuk datang menemaninya. Tapi, semua usahanya percuma. Bahkan berbagai macam posisi tidur, telah ia coba. Hasil sama saja.

Beruntung, seseorang yang tidak ia harapkan kehadirannya, belum datang memasuki kamar ini padahal waktu sudah melewati tengah malam.

Sibuk menentramkan detak jantungnya, membuat indra pendengaran Sakura tidak berfungsi dengan baik, ketika seseorang memasuki kamarnya.

Sasuke memasuki kamar mereka dan sekilas melirik seseorang yang telah sah menjadi istrinya, sedang tidur terlentang di atas kasur mereka.

Sasuke hanya melewati kasur mereka dan menjangkau sebuah lemari yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai macam pedang dan alat perang lainnya.

Setelah mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari itu, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan berbisik tepat ketelinganya, "Selama aku pergi, tetaplah seperti tadi menjadi istri yang baik. Jika aku mendengar bahwa kau mencoba kabur, saat itu juga kau tidak akan melihat matahari."

"APAAA?" Dengan gerakan cepat Sakura bangkit dari tidurannya dan langsung menoleh ke asal suara tadi.

"Aku yakin, kau mendengarnya."

Langkah Sasuke tertahan saat sebuah tangan mencoba untuk menahan langkahnya. "Tu—tunggu dulu. Kau bilang ingin pergi? Apa kau gila? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Jadi kau mengharapkannya?"

Sekali lagi, Sakura merutuki mulut pintarnya yang berbicara tanpa harus berpikir dulu. "Ten—tentu saja tidak." Ucap Sakura gugup.

Sasuke yang berniat ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan Sakura, harus menghentikan keinginannya setelah mendengar suara pintu kamar mereka diketuk dari luar. "Sasuke-_sama_, anda telah ditunggu di gerbang."

"Hn" Sahutnya singkat. Sejenak Sasuke memeperhatikan perubahan pada wajah istrinya. Perasaan takut, khawatir, cemas, tercetak di wajahnya. Sasuke mengenyahkan pikirannya dan menarik tangannya yang ditahan oleh Sakura tadi dan pergi meninggalkan kesunyian di dalam kamar mereka.

Bukankah harusnya ia sekarang merasa legah karena Sasuke telah pergi dan membiarkannya sendirian di kamar pengantin mereka? Ya, harusnya seperti itu. Tapi saat ini begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di dalam pikiran Sakura. Seperti, Kenapa Sasuke pergi pada hal sudah sangat larut? Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Dan mungkin masih banyak pertanyaan lainnya.

Memikirnya, membuat pemilik mata_ emerald_ itu jatuh tertidur kedalam buaian sang ratu malam.

.

.

.

Sementara Uchiha Sasuke yang telah sah menjadi suami Sakura, berkelana mengendarai kuda miliknya membelah kesunyian malam itu.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang mengejar seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui malam ini. Sudah sejak lama Sasuke melacak dan mencari keberadaan orang itu. Dan ternyata keberuntungan saat ini berpihak padanya saat mendengar bawahannya yang bernama Juugo memberi kabar, bahwa orang dia cari saat ini berada di perbatasan antara Konohagakure dengan Otogakure.

Kesempatan yang seperti ini, tidak akan pernah ia sia-siakan.

Sasuke semakin cepat memacu kuda yang ia tunggangi saat ini saat melihat perbatasan Konoha dengan Oto sudah terlihat di depan matanya.

Suhu udara yang menusuk ke tulang, mengingat sebentar lagi memasuki musim dingin tidak ia hiraukan. Persetan dengan itu semua. Apapun yang menghalanginya saat ini untuk bertemu dengan orang itu, Sasuke akan menebasnya dengan pedang miliknya, yang saat ini ia pegang dengan samangat erat. Kali ini, tidak akan ia lepaskan. Itu tekatnya.

"Kau sudah memerintahkan mereka untuk menahan orang-orang yang hendak melewati perbatasan itu 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke dingin kepada pemuda yang memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya tersebut.

Merasa Sasuke bertanya kepadanya, Juugo menjawab "Sudah, Sasuke-_sama_."

Sasuke tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Begitu ia sampai, ia langsung menghampiri beberapa bawahannya yang saat ini sedang melaksanakan tugasnya, jaga malam di perbatasan ini.

"Mereka ada disebelah sana, Sasuke-_sama."_ Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke kelompok orang yang saat itu akan melewati perbatasan hendak ke Otogakure.

"Introgasi mereka, satu persatu." Suruh Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar dingin.

"_Ha'I_"

Cukup lama Sasuke menunggu hasil introgasi tersebut dari bawahannya. Terlihat rahang pemilik rambut raven tersebut mengeras saat melihat bawahannya semakin mendekatinya.

"Kami sudah selesai melakukan introgasi dan dia tidak ada diantara mereka, Tuan"

"Kau sudah memastikannya?"

"Kami sudah dua kali mengeceknya Tuan," Lapor seorang pemuda yang memiliki goresan panjang di tulang hidungnya dengan perasaan takut. "dan dia tidak ada diantara penduduk itu."

"Brengsek!"Umpat Sasuke kesal. "Dia pasti sudah kabur sebelum kita sampai kemari."

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana Sasuke-_sama_?"

"Biarkan mereka lewat Jugo."

"Baik, Sasuke-_sama."_

Jugo memerintah beberapa bawahannya untuk membiarkan penduduk kembali melanjutkkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda menuju Otogakure.

"Apa kita akan kembali, Sasuke-_sama_?"

"Tidak. Kita ke rumah bordir sekarang."

Jugo sempat shock mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan, sebelum ia kembali ke alam sadarnya. "_Ha'I_"

Tanpa sepengetahuan penduduk yang hendak menuju Otogakure, seseorang yang Sasuke cari ternyata bersembunyi di dalam sebuah gerobak kayu yang mengangkut karung-karung beras.

Lelaki itu hanya menyeringai, mengingat ia kembali lolos dari Sasuke. "Sampai kapanpun, kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku Sasuke."

.

.

.

Kini udara memasuki musim dingin, semakin menusuk ke tulang. Bukan hanya malam hari saja suhu udara di luar menurun, pagi ini pun suhu udara semakin terasa dingin.

Di hari minggu pertama di bulan Desember, bukan menjadi alasan masyarakat untuk bermalas-malasan di hari libur. Salah satu contoh yang tidak menikmati liburannya adalah seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang _platinum_.

Beberapa pelayan dari klan Uchiha itu, berusaha menahan gadis cantik itu agar tidak membuat kegaduhan. Tapi percuma saja karena gadis yang berasal dari klan Yamanaka itu, tidak perduli dan tetap melanjukan langkahnya semakin dalam memasuki kastil tersebut.

Meski saat ini matahari belum melaksanakan tugasnya, tidak menghilangkan niat gadis cantik tersebut untuk berkunjung ke kediaman klan Uchiha saat ini.

"Nona, sebaiknya anda menunggu saja di ruang rekreasi." Bujuk salah seorang pelayan tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya kepada gadis cantik yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat dengan siapa Sasuke-_kun_ menikah."

"Tapi Nona, saat ini Nyonya sedang beristirahat karena ini masih sangat pagi." Kali ini pelayan yang memiliki warna rambut coklat lah yang mencoba menahan langkahnya.

"Aku sudah menunggu hampir seminggu kesempatan seperti ini. Dan kuharap kalian tidak menghalangi langkahku." Desis gadis, kesal. " Dan kalian hanya perlu menunjuk dimana letak kamarnya."

"Maafkan kami Nona, kami ti—"

Sebelum gadis cantik yang memiliki nama Ino itu semakin dekat menuju ke kamar Sasuke, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dengan suara dingin miliknya. "Kuharap, kau mendengarkan perkataan mereka Ino."

Sementara Ino mengernyitkan pangkal hidungnya saat melihat Hinata berdiri menghalangi langkahnya. "Kenapa aku harus mematuhi ucapanmu?" Tantang Ino sengit.

Keberadaan kedua gadis yang memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda ini, tiba-tiba membuat suasana menjadi sangat tegang. Bukan menjadi rahasia umum lagi, kalau selama ini mereka memiliki hubungan yang sangat buruk. Para pelayan yang ada di klan ini sangat tahu akan hal tersebut. Melihat suasananya sedang tidak baik, membuat nyali mereka ciut dan berlahan-lahan mundur ke belakang.

Hinata tidak menyahuti ucapan Ino barusan. Ia hanya memandang Ino tidak suka dengan bola mata miliknya yang memiliki warna seputih mutiara itu. "Karena kau telah membuat keributan di kompleks ini!" Ucap Hinata dengan penuh penekanan.

"Oh. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki kuasa di sini." Sebuah seringai mengejek terlihat di sudut bibir gadis Yamanaka itu. " Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menikahimu, sehingga kau memiliki hak untuk mengusirku? Hm?"

Mendengar kalimat pedas dari mulut gadis klan Yamanaka itu, membuat Hinata mengepalkan ke dua tangan miliknya yang berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Pergi dari sini, sebelum aku memanggil pengawal untuk menyeretmu ke luar." Kata Hinata mencoba bersabar.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari kalau seseorang mendengar percakapan mereka sedari tadi.

.

.

_**SAKURA POV**_

Ugh!

Sudah hampir satu minggu aku tidak bisa tidur di malam hari. Sejak aku menikah, malamku sudah tidak seindah dan sedamai dulu lagi.

Masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, aku tidur sendirian di dalam kamar yang ukurannya sangat luas ini, dan itu bukan menjadi masalah untukku.

Seminggu terkurung ke mension mewah ini, membuatku seperti burung yang terkurung di dalam sangkar emas. Tidak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan di sini, mengingat pelayan di sini cukup baik melaksanakan tugasnya.

Risih? Tentu saja. Segala pekerjaan yang biasanya ku kerjakan, kini tidak perlu lagi kulakukan karena semuanya sudah diselesaikan dengan cukup baik oleh para pelayan yang ada di mension ini.

Bukan hanya pekerjaan rumah saja, bahkan para pelayan disini juga menyediakan segala perlengkapan yang kubutuhkan sehari-hari.

Mulai aku membuka mata, sampai aku menutupnya lagi, mereka selalu ada untukku.

Bosan? Jelas. Di sini aku hanya sendiri. Hanya kesunyian yang menemani keseharianku, saat para pelayan pribadiku kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka—Asami dan Hana nama kedua pelayan yang selalu menemaniku.

Hinata memang selalu ada untukku—mengingat bahwa Madara-_sama _langsung memerintahkannya untuk membantu dan melayaniku setiap harinya. Tetapi, entah wanita bermata lavender itu sadari atau tidak, kadang sikapnya terlihat seperti memusuhiku, dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Kini akhirnya aku tahu. Perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata memang terlihat seperti memusuhiku, telah terjawab sudah.

Selama seminggu ini aku mencari jawabannya seperti mencari jarum di dalam tumpukan jerami. Tetapi, wanita berambut pirang yang terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan itu, datang membantuku.

Bagaimana bisa? Jelas saja, jika wanita berambut pirang yang Hinata panggil Ino tadi, membuat keributan di pagi ini. Ketepatan sebelum dia datang, aku sudah terjaga dari tidurku.

Awalnya aku menduga kalau keributan itu berasal dari para pelayan yang kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka. Tapi, samar-samar aku mendengar suara Hinata di antara suara yang lainnya, membuat rasa penasaranku naik ke permukaan.

Diam-diam, aku keluar dari kamar dan bersembunyi di belokkan sebelum mereka mencapai kamarku.

"_Kenapa aku harus mematuhi ucapanmu?" _

Dalam jarak sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, dapat kulihat dengan sangat jelas, Hinata sedang menghalangi wanita bernama Ino—samar-sama aku mendengar Hinata memanggil wanita itu setelah aku keluar kamar.

Siapa wanita itu? Kataku dalam hati setelah melihat rupa wanita tersebut. Seminggu lebih aku tinggal di mension ini, sekalipun aku tidak pernah melihatnya berkeliaran disini. Saat aku menikah dengan Sasuke, aku juga tidak melihatnya.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan dalam pikiranku, kenapa wanita itu terlihat membenci Hinata?

" _Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menikahimu, sehingga kau memiliki hak untuk mengusirku? Hm?" _

Apa maksud perkataan wanita itu? Kenapa ia berkata demikian?

Kenapa perkataan wanita membuatku semakin tidak ingin mengenal Hinata? Kalau wanita itu berkata demikian, aku sangat yakin kalau Hinata memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke. Apa sebenarnya mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai?

Untuk saat ini, aku bermohon agar aku tidak terselet dalam arus yang tidak aku tahu dari mana asalnya. Aku tidak ingin, kehidupanku semakin rumit.

Jika memang Hinata dan Sasuke saling mencintai, akulah yang akan menyatukan mereka. Karena pada awalnya aku bukan siapa-siapa disini.

.

.

_**Sakura End POV**_

Disaat Hinata dan Ino saling bertatap-tatapan dengan penuh kebencian, Sakura keluar dan persembunyiannya tanpa bersuara dan hanya melewati kedua perempuan cantik yang saling memberikan tatapan mematikan.

Bukan hanya mata _lavender_ milik Hinata saja yang terbelalak kaget. Mata berwarna batu _safir_ itu juga tidak kalah kaget saat melihat sosok gadis musim semi itu.

Entah apa yang dirasakan oleh kedua gadis yang memiliki warna mata yang berlainan itu. Dengan baik, mereka akan menunggu respon dari Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

_**A/N :** _Dengan susah payah melanjutkan fict ini disela-sela waktu kosong di Real Life, akhirnya selesai juga dengan sangat berantakan. Huffp~~

Sekarang saatnya saia bertanya kepada readers yang mengikuti fict ini dari awal. Apakah saia perlu melanjutkan fict ini? Ya, mengingat dari awal fict ini memang sudah mengecewekan readers. Bii minta maaf untuk itu.

Tapi, Bii juga mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyak buat readers dengan setia menunggu fict ini dan mendukung Bii melalui media social lainnya. :"D

Jika memang kalian mengharapkan fict ini berlanjut sampai akhir, Bii mohon pengertiannya karena saat ini Bii sudah memasuki tugas akhir dalam kuliah. :)

_And for all, thanks for reading. ^^ _

_Terima kasih banyak untuk __**Sabar siegrain**__ (Terima kasih telah memberi review yang super gaje =3="), __**Esyha CherryBlossom**__ (Terima kasih buat masukkannya ^^ Bii akui chapter kemaren memang hancur dan semoga chapter ini semakin baik. ^^), __**UchiHaruno Misaki**__ (Cinta segiempatnya sudah ketebak kah? XD), __ (Sudah update kok. __ ), __**Guest**__ (Jadi sudah ketebak ya? Boleh kasih tahu Bii? :D #dor ), __**hanazono yuri**__ ( lagi musim kemarau sih. Jadi gak ada kilat dan halilintarnya. XD), __**rainy de**__ (Uda terjawabkan? :3), __**Mariyuki Syalfa**__ (Gak berat kok. Kan Bii gak minta untuk di gendong. :D ) __**HazeKeiko**__ ( Terima kasih buat pujiannya. :* ), __**tafis**__ (#Kecups :*), __** .39**__ (Uda update. ^^) __**cheerryl sasa**__ (Terima kasih karena masih setia menunggu.#BigHug), __**ikalutfi97**__ dan __**Manda Vvidenarint**__ ( Chapter 4 sudah update. ^^ ), __**Anka-Chan**__ ( Iyah. Takdir telah mememilih mereka. :")), __**Lhylia Kiryu**__ (Makasih uda ingetin. Gak sempat untuk mencek ulang kanda. XD #kabur ),__** azizaanr**__ ( hehehe. #Cengengesan. Kuharap tidak mengecewakan ya~ XD ) __** .3, Watashi no Namae, naanuu**__ (Sini Bii peluk cium kalian bertiga. #dor. Selamat membaca chapter 4 :*), __**MaelaFarRon II**__ dan __**Guest **__(Maaf membuat kalian berdua menjadi kesal karena munculnya tulisan __**TBC**__. Hihihi.. gimana dengan chapter ini? Masih membuat rasa penasaran putus di tengah jalan kah?:p ) dan terima kasih untuk readers dan sider yang mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca. Maaf jika ada salah pengetikan nama dan sampai jumpai di chapter berikutnya. __)) Love you all. ^^_

_**With, Love**_

_**Biiancast Rodith [ 03262015]**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Bertemu kembali

_**Chapter 5 : Bertemu kembali**_

.

.

**.**

Saat ini, Istri dari Ketua Anbu itu sedang berjalan santai di halaman belakang mension. Menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menenangkan pikirannya dari berbagai spekulasi setelah ia mendengar secara langsung pembicaraan kedua wanita yang berbeda warna rambut itu.

Sejak Sakura keluar dari persembunyiannya, wanita cantik bersurai kuning pucat itu selalu mengekor kemana pun ia melangkah. Bahkan Sakura mengabaikan panggilan wanita itu sedari tadi.

Sakura rasa, wanita yang bernama Ino itu masih setia dibelakangnya sampai sekarang.

"Aku, Yamanaka Ino."

Dugaan Sakura benar. Gadis cantik bersurai merah muda itu hanya meliriknya sebentar melalui ekor matanya. Ia tidak perduli dengan keberadaan wanita itu.

Selebihnya, Ia kembali menghirup udara segar dan menikmati pemandangan matahari terbit, yang hampir tidak pernah lagi ia nikmati sejak berada di mension ini.

Sengaja ia memejamkan mata berwarna hijau cerah miliknya agar lebih menikmati dan dapat bersatu lagi dengan alam seperti saat ini.

"Aku datang kemari ingin mengenalmu."

Sakura membuka kedua mata indahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Alis matanya yang sebelah kanan melengkung ke atas. "Setelah kau mengenalku, apa kau akan segera pergi?" Tanya Sakura acuh tak acuh. Sakura merasa terganggu akan kehadiran wanita itu. Terlebih wanita itu tidak ia kenal.

Putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi yang menjabat sebagai Ketua Devisi Intelijen itu, hanya merotasi kedua bola mata _aquamarine_ miliknya melihat sikap kurang bersahabat yang ia terima dari Sakura.

Jujur saja. Awal melihat Sakura, Ino dapat menilai bahwa Sakura merupakan tipe wanita yang cukup menyenangkan. Hanya saja wanita yang sudah sah menyandang marga Uchiha itu, terlalu membentengi dirinya.

Oke. Ino cukup paham akan hal itu mengingat karena apa Sakura berada disini. Ino merasa sikap dingin suaminya, tidak cocok untuknya.

Ia hanya tersenyum kecut melihat sikap kepura-puraan gadis musim semi itu.

"Mungkin sekarang kau tidak berminat untuk mengenalku. Tetapi, nanti kau pasti akan mencariku." Senyum kemenangan ia perlihatkan setelah mengatakan demikian.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan kini ia berhadapan dengan gadis cantik yang masih mengembangkan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Jeda sesaat. Kedua manik mata emerald miliknya, menyelisik ke arahnya. " Kalaupun aku mencari seseorang, yang kucari bukan kau." ucapnya kasar.

Bulu halus Sakura meremang mendengar kekehan Ino dan ia merasa terusik akan hal itu.

Dalam pikirannya, gadis cantik yang mengenakan kimono berbahan sutra seperti miliknya itu, pasti memiliki niat jahat untuknya setelah ia mendengar pembicaraan mereka—dia dan Hinata—di koridor dekat kamarnya.

Gadis musim semi ini bukan tidak tertarik setelah apa yang ia dengar di koridor. Ia hanya menyangkal pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan perduli segala hal yang menyangkut tentang suaminya. Hanya itu yang ia tutupi dari wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, Sakura-_sama. _Sampai jumpa…"

Ino memberi hormat sebelum melangkah pergi melalui koridor yang ia lalui sebelumnya. Senyum lebar yang mengembang diwajahnya, semakin mempercantik dirinya. Ia merasa, berbicara dengan Sakura cukup menyenangkan. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan mereka yang cukup menegangkan dari sudut pandang pelayan yang masih setia menunggu majikannya di halaman belakang.

"Nyonya, tidak apa-apa?" Seorang pelayan berambut _orange _dan memiliki mata iragana, yang selalu melayaninya selama seminggu ini, menyadarkannya.

"Ah—Aku tidak apa, Sasame." Senyum menawan Sakura berikan kepada pelayan pribadinya itu.

Sementara kedua gadis yang bernama Sasame dan Hanare yang menjadi pelayan yang selalu melayani segala keperluannya, mengangguk paham sampai Hanare angkat bicara untuk mengingatkan, kalau Nyonya musim seminya itu memiliki acara yang akan ia hadiri saat ini.

"Maaf sebelumnya Nyonya, saya hanya mengingatkan kalau Nyonya—"

Sebelum Hanare selesai berbicara, Sakura buru-buru berseru nyaring. "Hampir saja aku lupa. Terimakasih mengingatkanku, Hanare." Katanya dan melangkah lebar kembali ke kamarnya.

Gadis cantik berambut coklat itu merona mendengar ucapan yang ia terima dari wanita nomor dua di desa ini. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih dari majikannya.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah saat ini sedang sibuk bolak-balik mengantar teh ke meja pelanggan. Entah angin apa yang membuat kedai tempat ia bekerja, tiba-tiba dibanjiri pengunjung seperti saat ini.

Untuk beristirahat saja beberapa menit, tidak sempat. Setiap beberapa menit, ada saja pelanggan yang datang berkunjung.

Saat ini memang masih memasuki musim dingin. Siapapun yang saat ini berada di luar rumah, ingin segera mencari kehangatan. Seperti minum teh hijau misalnya.

"—teh di dekat jendela sebelah kanan sudah diantar?" Karin tersentak dari lamunannya saat merasakan tepukkan di pundaknya.

"Ah! Apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

Gadis bercepol dua itu mengernyitkan keningnya melihat raut wajah kebingungan terpatri di wajah cantik gadis bersurai merah maron itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, Karin?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tenten-_san_"

"Kalau kau kurang sehat, lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu."

"Tidak. Aku—"

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku maklum jika kau sedang tidak sehat."

"_Arigatou_ Tenten-_san._" Ucapnya sungkan.

Untuk sesaat gadis cantik yang memiliki sepasang manik mata seperti batu _ruby_ itu bernapas lega dapat bekerja dengan Tenten yang baik dan sepengertian majikannya saat ini.

Kebaikkan Tenten membuat Karin merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan majikannya bekerja sendirian. Mau bagaimana lagi? Saat ini kondisinya memang benar-benar sedang tidak baik.

Seminggu ini, gadis cantik yang bekerja di kedai teh itu memang tidak sempat untuk beristirahat. Sepulang ia bekerja di kedai ini, Karin biasanya akan membantu Kurenai di rumah.

Mungkin karena memang cuaca sedang tidak mendukung, Ibu satu anak itu sakit dan mengharuskan ia untuk menggantikan pekerjaan Kurenai di rumah selepas ia pulang bekerja. Bukan hanya itu saja. Anak sulung klan Haruno itu juga merawat dan menjaga Kurenai. Sibuk mengurus Kurenai dan anaknya Konohamaru, membuat Karin lupa beristirahat. Sebab itu, saat ini tubuhnya menjadi kurang sehat dan membutuhkan istirahat yang banyak.

Karin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena ia diperbolehkan untuk tidak bekerja dan beristirahat rumah beberapa hari ini. Awalnya ia memang berat hati menerima tawaran majikkannya itu. Tapi perkataan Tenten memang benar adanya. Kalau ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja besok, mungkin ia akan pingsan dan kalau sudah seperti itu yang ada bisa semakin merepotkan.

Berulang kali ia menundukkan kepalanya dan ucapan terimakasih tidak henti-hentinya ia ucapkan, saat Tenten memberikan upahnya sedikit lebih banyak dari seharusnya yang ia terima. Dengan penuh suka cita gadis bersurai seperti buah tomat itu bergegas pulang dan akan memanggil seorang tabib untuk mengobati Kurenai.

Saat itu jam sudah hampir malam. Jalanan sudah cukup sepi. Sebelum Karin sampai ke rumah seorang tabib yang tak jauh dari pusat Kota, beberapa segerombolan pengendara kuda melaju dengan sangat cepat ke arahnya. Karin yang tidak tahu akan datangnya kehadiran mereka di depannya, terhempas ke tanah. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Takut membayangkan sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi kepadanya. Sebelum ia terinjak kuda, si penunggang sudah lebih dulu menghentikan laju kudanya dan berhenti tepat di samping tubuh kaku Karin.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Nona?"

Karin tersentak kanget saat sebuah tangan lebar menyentuh pundaknya. Ia menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan lelaki yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. " Y-ya. Saya tidak apa-apa, Tuan."

Kedua manik mata Karin yang seperti batu ruby itu melebar dengan sempurna saat melihat sosok lelaki yang saat ini mensejajarkan tubuh tegapnya dengannya.

Karin merasa kalau lelaki yang berada di hadapannya ini sekarang pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi dimana? Pikirnya.

"Aaa. Kita bertemu lagi, Nona."

Untuk sesaat kedua tulang pipi Karin merona melihat senyum tipis lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang berada dihadapannya saat ini memang cukup tampan dengan iris mata sehitam malam, wajah putih bersih, hidung mancung. Bahkan kedua garis wajah miliknya yang berada di antara hidungnya, tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

"Kuharap kau lebih berhati-hati. Aku tidak yakin dapat menolongmu untuk yang berikutnya." Kata lelaki itu lagi.

Mendengar perkataan lelaki itu membuat hati Karin menghangat. Ia bahkan tidak mampu untuk menjawab perkataan lelaki itu.

Biasanya jika ada lelaki yang berusaha untuk menyentuhnya, ia akan marah dan tanpa pikir panjang akan memukul lelaki itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Tetapi untuk kali ini, Karin bahkan tidak menepis tangan lelaki itu saat ia dibantu berdiri.

"Aku harus segera pergi," Lelaki yang mengenakan topi jerami itu kembali naik ke atas punggung kuda putih yang ia tunggangi tadi.

Sebelum ia menghentakkan kakinya untuk menyuruh kudunya untuk berlari, suara Karin menghentikannya. "Tu-tuan," Panggilnya. Suaranya sedikit asing di telinganya. "A-apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" Tanyanya. Untuk sesaat ia malu mendongakkan kepalanya ke wajah lelaki itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kedua mata Karin melebar setelah bertemu dengan lelaki ini. Terlebih saat ia merasakan sebuah benda berlambang kipas sebagai bandulnya, melingkari leher jenjangnya. Sebelum Karin protes, lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya. "Simpanlah itu untukku. Suatu saat aku akan datang untuk mengambilnya lagi."

_Deg_

Mendengar perkataan lelaki itu membuat darah Karin berdesir naik dan berkumbul seluruhnya di wajahnya. Bahkan di perut rata miliknya, ia seperti merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan disana.

Sejujurnya Karin tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki itu memberikan sebuah kalung kepadanya. Bahkan Karin cukup yakin kalau kalung itu terlihat sangat mahal dan berharga. Tetapi, mendengar ucapan lelaki itu membuat Karin berspekulasi di kepalanya. Bahwa benda yang saat ini tergantung cantik di lehernya adalah sebuah jaminan agar mereka dapat bertemu kembali.

"_Hentikan pikiran kotormu itu Karin."_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

Ingin rasanya Karin bertanya kenapa lelaki itu memberikannya kalung berharga miliknya kepada Karin. Semua pertanyaan itu ia tahan di mulutnya. Terlebih keberadaan lelaki itu sudah tidak ada. Ia benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya.

"Aku akan menjaganya Tuan," Gumamnya sambil menggenggam bandul kalungnya. "dan terimakasih karena sudah menolongku." Senyum manis miliknya mempercantik penampilannya sebelum cahaya matahari sore menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan beberapa dayang telah menunggu di depan gerbang menyambut kedatangan beberapa petinggi di Konohagakure. Sejak Sakura menjadi istri ketua Anbu, ini pertama kali baginya. Jujur saja ia sangat gugup saat ini.

Seumur-umur Sakura tidak pernah berhadapan dengan para pemengang tambuk kekuasan di desa ini. Pertemuan yang biasanya ia hadirin pun hanya pertemuan dengan kepala desa saja.

Sejak Hinata datang memasuki kamarnya kemaren malam untuk menyampaikan kabar ini, gadis bermata hijau jernih itu sebisa mungkin untuk menolak dan memberikan sebuah alasan agar dia digantikan. Sayangnya, perintah itu diminta langsung oleh Madara. Kakek dari suaminya, sekaligus mantan ketua anbu.

Sakura meremas sisi mantel yang ia kenakan saat ini, guna menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Sementara Madara hanya terdiam disisinya dan tetap menampilkan wajah dingin miliknya. Meski rupanya sudah habis dimakan oleh waktu, tapi kharisma sebagai mantan pemimpin Anbu, tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Rasa gugup Sakura semakin bertambah saat melihat segerombolan kepala semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Sementara lelaki tua ada disampingnya menyeringai di wajahnya.

"Selamat datang … Senju Hashirama." Ucap Madara begitu rombongan itu tepat berada di depannya. Seringai miliknya masih juga belum hilang.

"Ya. Lama tidak berjumpa … Uchiha Madara."

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan saat merasakan aura yang mencekam disekelilingnya saat kedua orangtua itu saling bertemu dan saling sapa.

Sebenarnya dalam rangka apa diadakannya perkumpulan ini? Jika memang untuk membicarakan hubungan kerja sama, kenapa kedua orang yang tidak lagi muda itu saling memberikan tatapan membunuh? Bahkan saat mereka berkumpul di ruang pertemuan, Sakura bahkan tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan mereka.

Sakura keluar dari ruangan pertemuan dengan penuh perasaan legah. Beberapa jam berada di ruangan itu, membuat Sakura tak berkutik di dalamnya. Ingin rasanya Sakura berendam di air hangat untuk melenturkan urat-urat yang sempat menegang saat ia mendengar pembahasan para petinggi dengan Kakek mertuanya.

Sakura yang merupakan kaum awam, sempat bergidik ngeri saat Madara mengatakan akan mengadakan penyerangan. Beruntung Madara menyuruhnya pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Kaukah istri, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya saat seseorang datang menghampirinya.

Kening Sakura mengernyit saat melihat seorang pria bertubuh gagah menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. Wajah tegasnya, rambut pirang miliknya, dan mata sebiru langit cerah itu, membuat Sakura terpaku diam.

Kalau Sakura tidak lupa, Madara tadi sempat mengatakan namanya Namikaze Naruto. Dan lelaki yang seumuran dengan suamianya itu seorang Hokage. Orang nomor satu di desa ini.

Dibandingkan dengan Anbu, Hokagelah yang memimpin desa ini. Walau seperti itu, Hokage tidak akan ikut campur tangan jika sudah berhubungan dengan Anbu. Demikianlah sebaliknya. Terlebih kedua kubuh itu memiliki daerah kekuasaan masing-masing.

Hokage dan Anbu ibarat air dan minyak. Walau mereka berada di dalam satu wadah yang sama, tetapi kedua pimpinan itu tidak akan pernah bersatu. Itulah yang Sakura dengar dari pelayannya, Sasame dan Hanare.

Sakura menunduk sebentar untuk memberikan hormat. "Benar, Namikaze-_sama_."

Kedua bola mata Sakura sewarna batu emerald itu melebar melihat lelaki yang berdiri dihadapannya itu memberikan hormat kepadanya. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki itu memberikan hormat kepadanya, mengingat dia bukanlah siapa-siapa disini. Bahkan suamianya saja tidak menganggapnya ada. Buktinya, sudah seminggu lelaki berwajah rupawan dan tatapan setajam mata elang itu tidak pulang.

Apa sebelumnya, suaminya itu memang tidak pernah tinggal lebih lama disini? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kulihat sedari tadi, anda merasa tidak nyaman berada di dalam."

Perkataan lelaki itu menyadarkannya kalau ia sedang tidak sendiri saat ini. Wajahnya merona mendengar penuran lelaki berambut pirang itu. Apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu memang benar adanya dan itu membuat Sakura menunduk malu.

Wajah Sakura semakin merona merah mendengar suara kekehan lelaki itu. "Seharusnya tadi kau tidak perlu ikut masuk ke dalam. Cukup hanya mengantar kami saja kesana." Ucapnya santai. Ada nada geli saat ia mengucapkannya. "Kupikir, setelah kau menikah dengannya, kau akan terbiasa mendengar kata-kata seperti itu."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, asal tidak tertuju ke arah lelaki itu. "Maaf, jika saat itu membuat anda tidak nyaman Namikaze-_sama_."

"Tidak … tidak. Kau justru membuatku terhibur. Saat itu wajahmu berubah-ubah kulihat. Dan itu hiburan tersendiri untukku."

Sementara itu, sepasang mata sehitam jelaga itu memandang mereka dengan penuh kebencian. Terutama tatapan kebencian itu ia berikan kepada lelaki yang saat ini berdiri di hadapan istrinya.

Ia menghampiri sepasang manusia itu. " Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan. Mata onyx miliknya sempat beradu dengan mata hijau bening milik istrinya, sebelum ia memalingkan wajahnya kepada lelaki dari klan Namikaze itu.

"Kami tidak me—"

"Hinata!" Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan suara lantang miliknya dan membuat Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. Wanita yang memiliki mata seperti mutiara itu, menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sesampainya ia disana, Sasuke berkata, " Bawa Sakura kekamarnya."

Sementara yang disuruh hanya mengangguk paham dan menuntun istri Ketua Anbu itu kembali ke kamar miliknya. Sakura yang mendengar perintah Sasuke, mengikuti kemauan suaminya itu.

Sepeninggal Sakura, kedua lelaki yang memiliki jabatan yang sama itu saling memberikan tatapan mematikan. Onyx bertemu _sapphire_. Kedua lelaki yang memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda itu saling mengeluarkan aura yang berbeda.

"Menikmati berbicara dengan istriku?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

Yang ditanya hanya mendecih tidak suka. Walau seperti itu, ia tetap membalas ucapan Sasuke, " Sangat," Jeda sejenak sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya " … dan sepertinya, dia lebih nyaman saat berada disampingku. Aku dapat melihat wajah ketakutan saat melihatmu." Ejeknya.

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar ejekan Naruto. Bahkan mata hitam milik pewaris keluarga Uchiha itu, sempat menyala merah. "Diamlah, sebelum pedangku lebih dulu membungkam mulutmu." Sahutnya dingin.

Wajah kemenangan terlihat jelas di raut wajah lelaki berkulit tan itu. Naruto mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan sehingga sejajar dengan telinga Sasuke, dan ia berbisik , "Tidak kusangka kau menjadikannya pelayan istrimu. Dan itu menggelikan." Selesai Naruto berkata demikian, dia berbalik pergi, kembali ke ruang pertemuan dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar ingin menebas lelaki pirang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali untuk menetralkan penglihatannya. Gadis cantik yang sudah berkeluarga itu menoleh sebentar ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka di depannya dan menunjukkan kegelapan di luar sana.

Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur sejak kembali dari ruang pertemuan? Nyonya rumah macam apa dia ini yang meninggalkan tamu-tamunya? Sakura beranjak bangun saat ia mengingat ada orang-orang penting yang saat ini datang 'berkunjung'.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Langkah Sakura yang ingin menuju ke meja rias untuk merapikan tatanan rambutnya, berhenti saat mendengar suara berat yang berasal dari belakangnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Sasuke walau ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Mata hijau meneduhkan milik Sakura dapat melihat kalau kini suaminya sudah mengenakan yukata biasa. Tidak seperti pakaian yang dikenakan saat mereka bertemu di koridor tadi sore.

Sakura akui apapun yang dikenakan suaminya itu tidak dapat mengurangi ketampanannya.

Ditatap begitu dalam oleh suaminya, membuat Sakura merona dan sebisa mungkin ia menutupinya agar tidak dilihat oleh mata hitam milik suaminya. Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Melihat tingkah Sakura yang tidak membalas tatapannya membuat tatapan Sasuke semakin tajam. Seketika, ucapan lelaki yang menjabat sebagai Hokage dan sekaligus seseorang yang ingin ia lawan sejak dulu, kembali berputar dalam ingatannya.

" … _dan sepertinya, dia lebih nyaman saat berada disampingku. Aku bisa melihat wajah ketakutannya saat melihatmu." _

Sasuke mendecih tidak suka saat membenarkan ucapan lelaki itu. Dengan pasti, Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, jantung Sakura semakin berdetak cepat saat langkah lelaki bersurai raven itu semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Apa kau takut kepadaku?"

Suara berat Sasuke yang begitu dekat di indra pendengarannya, membuat jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat. Bahkan tubuh Sakura sempat bergetar ketakutan. Ingin rasanya Sakura berkata, ya. Tetapi, ia lebih memilih bungkam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup dan menetralkan jantungnya. Tapi itu tidak memberikan dampak yang baik kelihatannya. Terlebih saat ia merasakan tangan suaminya, mengangkat wajahnya.

Kini netra hijau Sakura berada satu garis lurus dengan netra hitam milik suaminya. Sakura tidak dapat membaca apa yang ada di manik hitam yang ada di depannya saat ini. Dan ini baru pertama kali baginya berada di jarak sedekat dan seintim ini dengan Sasuke.

"Jawab aku, Sakura!" Ucap Sasuke tegas dan penuh penekanan dalam kalimatnya.

Melihat Sakura yang menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak membuat Sasuke merasa puas. Sekali kali ia bertanya, " Benarkah?"

Sebelah alisnya naik ke atas saat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan memutuskan garis pandang mereka.

Sasuke yang sejak sore sudah tidak memiliki perasaan yang baik, dan kini melihat sikap istrinya kepadanya, membuat emosi Sasuke memuncak. Dengan kasar Sasuke meraup bibir merah muda milik Sakura.

Ada perasaan tidak terima saat Sasuke merasakan penolakkan dari gadis merah muda yang berada di pelukkannya saat ini.

Napas Sakura semakin tak beraturan. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak saat ini. Sasuke mengirimkan sinyal berbahaya untuknya dengan penuh hasrat dan penuh gairah. Sakura yang berada di dalam pelukkan Sasuke merontah-rontah untuk segera di lepaskan.

Dengan brutal, Sasuke mencium lehernya.

Sakit.

Perih.

Ia rasakan di lehernya saat Sasuke menggigit leher jenjangnya.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak terkontrol saat ini. Sakura yang diperlakukan begitu kasar oleh suaminya sendiri, kewalahan. Ia bahkan sampai tidak sadar kalau sekarang mereka berada di atas kasur.

Sasuke membuka paksa yukata berbahan sutra yang di kenakan Sakura. Diperlakukan begitu kasar oleh suaminya sendiri, membuat Sakura berontak. Tetapi, kedua tangan Sakura dicengkram dengan begitu erat di atas kepalanya. Kedua kakinya bahkan tidak bisa dengan leluasa ia gerakkan karena terbelenggu kaki Sasuke.

Tubuh sintal Sakura, benar-benar menghipnotis Sasuke. Kini, ciuman kasar itu kembali mencumbu bibir Sakura. Rasa kesal Sasuke sejak tadi sore, ia tuang dalam bentuk ciuman itu. Tangannya yang bebas menyentuh tiap lekuk tubuh Sakura yang berisi.

Tak terasa, air mata meluncur turun saat pakaiannya yang masih tersisa dilucuti secara paksa. Sakura sempat melihat tatapan Sasuke semakin tajam, semakin gelap, dan semakin menakutkan di matanya.

Sakura menahan napasnya. Ia benar-benar sangat ketakutan saat ini. Apalagi saat ini dia diperkosa oleh suaminya sendiri.

Sakura tidak menyangka jika seperti ini jadinya.

Pikirannya kosong. Ia tidak mampu memikirkan apa pun lagi. Tubuhnya, seperti tercabik-cabik. Rasanya tubuh Sakura seperti dipaku dan ditindih dengan batu yang berukuran besar.

Air mata tak kuasa ia tahan. Kini yang terdengar hanya rintihan kesakitan dan kepiluan.

Kepala, wajah, tangan, dan kakinya rasanya ada yang memukulnya berkali-kali hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi, yang paling parah adalah bagian organ vitalnya rasanya telah robek dan dipaksa dengan sadis.

Suara isakan menyadarkan Sasuke. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Sakura dan memandang wajah sang istri yang saat ini berada dibawahnya sudah basah dibanjiri air mata.

Ada rasa penyesalan menghinggapinya. Pelacur yang pernah tidur dengannya saja, tidak ia perlakukan dengan sedemikian rupa. Tapi, ini istrinya. Yang seharusnya ia perlakukan dengan lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang. Ia tak ubahnya seperti binatang jalang.

Sasuke berlahan-lahan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura. Ia bangkit berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan Sakura dalam diam di kamar mereka.

Tubuhnya masih bergetar saat Sakura kembali mengingat kejadian yang mengoyak harga dirinya itu. Gadis yang sudah menjadi wanita itu, memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat yang menimbulkan rasa sakit dan juga ingatan bagaimana rasa sakit itu ia dapatkan. Sakura melilitkan selimut pada tubuh polosnya dan uraian air mata masih saja mengalir. Hampir satu jam lebih Sakura menangis, sampai rasa lelah dan kantuklah yang membuainya dalam tidur nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir memasuki musim semi. Dimana sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim yang menjadi musim kesukaan kedua perempuan dari klan Haruno. Dimana saat bunga sakura sedang bermekaran indah, adalah saat dimana ia dilahirkan kedunia ini. Entah mengapa, Sakura tidak seantusias tahun kemaren.

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu terjadi, Sakura tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Entah kemana perginya lelaki itu, Sakura tidak perduli.

Sakura yang sejak datang ke klan Uchiha ini sudah menjadi pribadi yang tertutup, kini semakin tertutup. Bahkan kedua dayang setianya Sasame dan Hanare, bingung dengan sikap sang Nyonya.

Sebisa mungkin kedua dayang itu mencoba untuk menghibur istri dari majikannya itu. Seperti saat ini, Sasame dan Hanare datang ke kamarnya dan memberikan cemilan kepada sang Nyonya yang terlihat asik memandangi pohon Sakura di pekarangan depan kamarnya.

"Sakura-_sama_," Panggil Sasame dengan hormat. " Kami membuat suama untuk, anda." Sasame meletakkan piring yang diatasnya suama disamping Sakura duduk. Disusul oleh Hanare yang menyajikan teh hangat ke arahnya.

"Semoga Sakura-_sama_ menyukainya." Ucap Hanare menimpali perkataan Sasame.

Sakura hanya melihat sekilas ke arah cemilan yang tersaji di sampingnya itu, dan tatapannya kembali tertuju ke pohon sakura itu.

Tidak mendapat respon dari sang majikan, membuat Sasame dan Hanare bungkam. Ini untuk kesekian kalinya mereka gagal menghibur Nyonya mereka.

Terlihat Sasume menyikut Hanare untuk memulai menghibur wanita yang duduk di hadapan mereka saat ini. Hanare yang tidak tahan dengan desakan Sasame, memberanikan diri menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Sakura-_sama_, " Panggil Hanare takut-takut. "emm … Malam ini di pusat kota akan di adakan pembukaan festival penyambutan musim semi." Jeda sejenak. Hanare meremas kedua tangannya dan melirik ke arah Sakura sebentar. " Kami ingin meminta izin dari anda. Apa kami boleh pergi ke sana?" Sambungnya lagi.

Sejak kedua dayang itu datang mengunjunginya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sakura tidak bisa untuk tidak perduli dengan mereka. Apa lagi mereka berdua sudah susah payah membuat kue kesukaannya.

Sakura memang diam saja saat mereka datang. Bukan berarti ia tidak memperdulikan mereka. "Kalian ingin pergi ke sana?"

Mendengar suara parau Sakura, membuat Sasame dan Hanare kelabakan. "I-itu juga jika Anda mengizinkan kami." Jawab mereka dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Baiklah. Aku menginzinkan." Jawab Sakura santai. Sasame dan Hanare yang mendengarnya bersorak gembira walau mereka tahan. "Tapi …" Seketika kegembiraan mereka hilang entah kemana saat Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya. "jika kalian juga mengajakku." Sambungnya dengan wajah penuh senyuman.

Senyum kebahagian kembali hadir di kamar yang berukuran luas itu. Sasame dan Hanare yang antusias ingin pergi kesana tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh panjang kali lebar. Bahkan mereka punya rencana agar mereka tidak ketahuan membawa pergi istri, orang nomor dua di desa ini.

Sementara itu, jauh dari mension klan Uchiha, Karin sedang sibuk membereskan perlengkapan Konohamaru. Ia sudah berjanji akan membawa bocah lima tahun itu pergi ke festival. Sebab itu ia memberi nasehat kecil kepada Konohamaru agar tidak sembarang pergi tanpa seizinnya. Bahkan Konohamaru juga tidak diperbolehkan sembarang membeli sesuatu.

"Nah, selesai." Sahutnya. "Nanti jangan nakal ya." Kata Karin mengingatkan. Konohamaru menganggung singkat dengan penuh semangat.

"Sekarang, pamit dulu sama _Kaasan._"

Konohamaru menghampiri sang Ibu yang saat itu tidak jauh berdiri dari jarak mereka. "_Kaasan_, kami pergi dulu ya."

"Jangan, buat Karin-_basan_ repot ya. Dengar apa katanya." Kurenai mengacak rambut coklat putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan mengecup pipi chubby miliknya. Konohamaru mendengus tidak suka saat pipinya di cium oleh Ibunya.

Kedua perempuan yang berbeda warna rambut itu tertawa saat melihat Konohamaru menghapus jejak ciuman ibunya. Rasanya sangat menggelikan saat Konohamaru yang berusia lima tahun itu sudah mengenal kata malu.

"Kami pergi dulu ya." Kata Karin sembari tangan mungil Konohamaru dalam genggamannya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang." sahut Kurenai semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara musik dari pusat kota, sudah mulai terdengar dari kejauhan. Berbagai bentuk lampion yang menyala sudah bergelantungan di atas, menambah kesan meriah dalam penyambutan festival kali ini.

Bukan hanya itu saja, berbagai stan makanan, sovenir, permainan, dan yang lainnya sudah berjejer rapi di tepi jalan. Dengan adanya acara ini, pusat kota terlihat semakin ramai.

Sakura yang sudah lama tidak pernah keluar dari dalam mension, terlihat lebih semangat dari Sasame dan Hanare.

Sakura yang mengenakan pakaian rakyat biasa dan sebuah tudung yang menutupi surai merah mudanya tidak menutupi kecantikannya. Sasame dan Hanare hanya tertawa geli saat mendengar sang Nyonya berkata, 'indahnya' dengan wajah penuh kagum.

Sementara Sakura tidak perduli saat melihat para pelayannya menertawakannya. Saat ini dia benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia bisa bebas dan lepas walau hanya satu malam ini saja. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kebebasannya malam ini.

Dia akan mengelilingi pusat kota, mencoba berbagai permainan, mencicipi berbagai macam jajanan, dan tidak lupa akan membeli beberapa sovenir. Itulah yang sudah Sakura rencanakan saat ia masih berada di dalam kandang emasnya.

Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berputar menghirup udara kebebasan. Ia bahkan tidak perduli saat orang-orang menganggapnya seperti orang gila. Saat Sakura berputar, tidak sengaja ia menyenggol seorang wanita.

Sasame dan Hanare bergerak cepat melihat insiden kecil itu. Kedua bergegas menolong sang Nyonya yang duduk di atas tanah. "Anda tidak apa-apa, Nyonya?" Tanya Sasame khawatir.

"Ya. Saya tidak apa-apa. Tapi…"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam, saat ia melihat surai merah yang tergerai indah di hadapannya. Rasa rindu tiba-tiba masuk ke relung hatinya saat rambut warna itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang begitu sangat berharga untuknya.

"Karin-_nee_" Gumamnya. Dengan langkah lemah, Sakura menghampiri wanita bersurai merah yang saat itu sedang sibuk mendiamkan seorang anak laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Masa jagoan menangis."

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar ucapana wanita itu mencoba menghibur anak kecil yang saat ini masih menangis.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh pundak wanita itu. Ada rasa bimbang dan ragu dalam hatinya. Takut berharap lebih dan ternyata orang yang saat ini berada di hadapannya bukan orang yang dia maksud.

"Maafkan saya." Ucap Sakura penuh penyesalan dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Karna saya, putra anda menangis."

Merasa ada seseorang berada di belakangnya dan memohon meminta maaf, wanita bersurai merah menyala itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Pupil mata Sakura mengecil saat melihat sosok sang kakak berdiri di hadapannya. Bahkan Sakura tidak menghiraukan kericuhan yang ada disekitarnya. Saat ini yang menarik perhatiannya hanya satu. Yaitu, sosok wanita itu.

"Karin-_nee_" Panggilnya dengan suara tertahan. Pelupuk mata Sakura berkaca-kaca saat melihat sang kakak.

Sementara keadaan perempuan yang ada dihadapan Sakura saat ini tidak jauh berbeda.

"Sakura"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Bii Note : **_Adakah yang masih setia menunggu fict ini? Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama. Chapter ini masih kurang panjang kah? Hehehe… chapter ini pengerjaannya curi-curi waktu. Jadi masih banyak kekurangan. _

_Maaf kalau typo masih bertebaran dimana-mana. :"D Sejauh ini sudah berusaha mencek berulang-ulang akan adanya virus yang satu ini. Bah sejujurnya, untuk menguranginya sama ngetiknya dengan font size 18. :') Sekali lagi, maaf jika itu sangat mengganggu. _

**_Q : Yang Sasuke cari itu Itachi ya? _**

**_A : _**_Maybe yes, maybe no. :p Setelah baca chapter ini, sudah terjawabkah? #malahnanyabalik XD _

**_Q : Apa hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke ? _**

**_A : _**_ Untuk yang ini, belum bisa jawab dulu. Soalnya bakalan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya. :D Tapi, semoga dapat pencerahan setelah baca yang dikatakan Naruto ya~~_

**_Q : Benarkah Sasuke sudah menikah dengan Hinata? _**

**_A : _**_Jawaban yang ini sudah terjawab kok di chapter sebelumnya. Dan sudah dipertegas sama Sasuke lagi waktu ketemu sama Naruto. :D _

**_Q : Sakura istri kedua?_**

**_A :_**_Errr~~ aku pikir sudah terjawab ya~~ ^^_

**_Q : SakuKarin kapan bertemu? _**

**_A _**_: Uda ketemuuu kok~~ Malah sampai dirayakan gitooo~~ _

**_Special thank's_**

**UchiHaruno Misaki || SHL7810 || **Istrinya Sasuke || **hanazono yuri || **dewazz || **Ca Kaktus || Uchiha Riri || suket alang-alang || krystaljung13 || anyva || Manda Vvidenarint || Jeremy Liaz Toner || **rani || **Rizka scorpiogirl || MaelaFarRon II || **nover || **uzumaki ardiaz || Mariyuki Syalfa || cherryana24 || **zhao mei mei || cherryl sasa || diana || **Lhylia Kiryu || Aika Yuki-chan || **aima || ongkitang || **Anka-chan || ayuniejung || keybaekyixing || desypramitha26 || **caelum || **Nurulita as Lita-san || **lechi Blossom || **sakura uchiha stivani || **Guest || Chinatsu || sasusaku itarin || Nishino Kana || **berry uchiha || RQ563 || **

_Bii juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih yang sudah mau menunggu, me-riview, meng-follow, meng-favorite kan fict ini. Bii tidak mungkin sampai sejauh ini, tanpa semangat kalian. :* _

_Akhir kata Bii ucapkan, see you next chapter~~_

_Sign, _

**_Biiancast Rodith [07042015]_**


End file.
